Best Kept Secret
by horse-nerd
Summary: Sake. Sam comes home six years after the accident. She's grown has a boyfriend. Oh yeah did she mention that she's a spy? None of her close friends or family know. What happens when friendship becomes more? And someone in Darton is a famous Drug smuggler?
1. Summary

Samantha Forester was sent away to San Francisco to live with her Aunt Sue after her accident in Nevada

Samantha Forester was sent away to San Francisco to live with her Aunt Sue after her accident in Nevada. She felt lost. She had lost her family and friends but most of all her precious horse Blackie. Never had she thought San Francisco would be good for her. After she was fully recovered her Aunt let her in on a family secret. Six years later Sam is lethal and can handle almost anything. But will she be able to handle returning home keeping this secret that is now her life?

A/N: It's a little far-fetched but lots of fun! So enjoy! Also please do not steal my plot!


	2. Chapter 1

Samantha Forster sat in a dark room with her hands and feet tied and a gag on her mouth

Samantha Forster sat in a dark room with her hands and feet tied and a gag on her mouth. She vaguely remembered how she got in there but what matter now was getting out. She assessed her surroundings before making her move. Hands behind her back she fingered the knot.

_Rookies_…she thought. She quickly untied it with her fingers being careful not to knot it more. Once her hands were free she quickly undid her feet then her mouth and made a break for the closest escape. Her options were a high window or a locked door. There had to be people outside the door so she chose the window. She had nothing with her but the clothes on her back.

_Dang, gunna have to do this the hard way._

She backed up a bit to get a running start. She ran two steps up the wall and grabbed the ledge on the window.

_Yes!_

Before making her way out the window she looked out at the surroundings. There were only two guards. She could take them easily. As long as she did it fast enough so they couldn't alert anyone. Quietly she opened the window. The men were right below her. She jumped on the bigger one who was slow to react which made it easier for her to get a good kick at the other guys head. She hit him just right and he was down and out…but not dead. The big guy tried to grab her but Sam was too quick for him. It only took Sam a few hits to knock him out to. Of course Sam still got a blow on the face but she's had worse. Running quickly to the fence it took her no effort to get over it and into the safe zone where she slammed the green button down and smiled in victory. The 'villains' came out behind her.

"Dang it Sammy! You just couldn't let us have one!" Tyler yelled.

Sam smiled at him and her other friends.

"Hey I wasn't going to fail my finale for nothing!" Sam felt so triumphant. Nothing like beating a bunch of guys!

"But you didn't pass. You never finished your objective. As you see I still have the disc…" Matt reached into a compartment but found it empty. He looked up to see Sam smiling and waving the disc in her hand.

"You were saying?" she teased.

"But…how…it was…" they all stuttered trying to figure it out. Sam laughed at them.

"Guess that will be ya'alls mystery for the summer. How." With the mention of summer she frowned. She definitely wasn't looking forward to this summer. Sam didn't have long to think about it because her teacher was coming up to congratulate her.

"Marvelous work there Miss Samantha!" Mr. Roland clapped his hands in excitement. Mr. Roland was a tall handsome man. I guess it was just in the spy gene. He was tall tan man with sandy colored hair and intelligent blue eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Roland." Sam blushed. She was always embarrassed by compliments. Then she looked over at her two friends that had played the 'mastermind villains'. Tyler was mid-height for a dude. He had coffee colored hair and beautiful green eyes. Matt was tall and lanky. He had black hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. All of them were gorgeous. Mr. Roland turned to Matt and Tyler.

"You guys did a great job too. It's just impossible to get Samantha here." He flashed a brilliant smile towards her and she blushed…again.

"Well I better go check on the other students. And you guys…excuse me and lady…should go pack up for your summer vacation." With that he turned away and left. Sam, Matt, and Tyler all made their way back to the dorm rooms.

Sam looked up at the sign for the school.

_Roland Academy. _

The place she considered home now. With a big sigh she headed up to her room. All her friends…who of course were all guys since the girls hated her…met up with Sam in her room. There was Matt and Tyler of course. Then there was Jack, Caleb, and PJ the DJ. Jack was a plain looking boy; he was younger than the rest of us. He had short cut pail blond hair and brown eyes. Caleb was incredibly handsome. He had messy reddish brown hair was pail and had sparkling green eyes. Not to mention a sexy accent. Then there was PJ. Sam had always called him PJ the DJ since he was always playing music. He had messy hair like Caleb but his was instead a light brown; he had dark brown eyes and was tanned. Sam smiled at all her friends. She was going to miss them over the summer. PJ was sitting on a chair tapping on her desk lightly with his drum sticks. Jack was sitting on the floor staring into the blank wall...he was always quiet. Matt and Tyler came in behind me and Caleb was sprawled on my bed like he owned the place. Sam gave a tired huff which caused everyone to look at her and went to sit on the bed next to Caleb.

"Hey Sammy! Ready for your trip eh?" Caleb sat up to stare at her already packed bags with her his British accent sounding so cute.

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm leaving in like an hour! I don't want to go!" Sam flopped back on the bed.

"Well it looks like there is actually something Sammy can't get out of." Tyler snorted and everyone else laughed. Sam just sat up to glare at him.

"Ha, you're lucky I'm tired or else I would get up and smack you." Everyone laughed again.

"Well don't do that quite yet because then I wouldn't give you what we all made for you. Not really as a going away gift but as a 'won't be seeing you for awhile' gift." Tyler held out a little box to Sam. She reached out and grabbed it.

"Well open it! It's not like you have all day!" PJ was paying attention to what was going on now. Sam opened the box and there was a picture of all of them and everyone had signed it. Then underneath that was a CD. Sam smiled at the picture but then picked up the CD questioningly. As if on command PJ handed her a portable boom box and she put the CD in and hit play. She was shocked to hear it was them singing on it. They had a little band but never thought any of their songs were actually recorded. There were some where Sam had sang or played the guitar while Caleb sang. It was great. Sam smiled as she listened to it.

"Wow this is great! Thanks so much guys!" She jumped up to give them all their much earned hugs and kisses. Which all of them enjoyed.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Though it was a sentimental moment Sam didn't cry. She never cried. Ever. They all just smiled at her glad she wasn't like other girls. Sam glanced at the clock and saw it was time to get going. She grabbed her gifts and was about to grab her bag but Caleb beat her to it. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then they all headed out for her Porsche. After helping her load her bags they all said their humorous goodbyes. Some whipping her into a dance or a full blown kiss. Sam just giggled at all of them hitting a few. They all went to go back inside except Caleb. Sam leaned against her driver side door waiting to see what he had to say. He stepped close to her. In fact really close. Sam had to remember to breathe. They stood there a moment just being close and staring at each other.

"I'm going to miss you Sam. A lot." He brushed her hair from her face slowly letting his hand linger there for a moment. The whole time staring straight into her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too." Sam barely managed to whisper. She searched his eyes but he bent down to kiss her. It wasn't one of their playing around kisses this one was serious. Sam hugged around his neck as he leaned into her bracing himself on her car. When they finally broke apart deciding they needed to breath they just rested their foreheads against each other. Sam closed her eyes; now she really didn't want to leave.

"Now I'm _really_ going to miss you." Sam whispered into his ear. He chuckled and gave her a hug and opened the door for her. He took a quick look at her. She was wearing a mini denim skirt that was frayed at the end, a white strappy tank top that was unbutton to show some cleavage, white high heels, and her hair…which she recently died dark brown…was shining in the sun. She looked gorgeous. Sam climbed into the car, shut the door and rolled the darkly tinted window down to say her last goodbye.

"See ya around" he smiled and headed back to the dorm rooms. Sam sighed turned her CD up loud and made her way to River Bend Ranch.


	3. Chapter 2

Sam was bored, tired, and hungry by the time she almost reached River Bend

Sam was bored, tired, and hungry by the time she almost reached River Bend. She was definitely looking forward to some of Gram's cooking. Sam wondered what her family would think of her. She never talked to them since leaving to San Francisco. She wondered what they would think of this, what the boys called 'murdered out', Porsche when it pulled into the ranch. Quite frankly Sam didn't care much. She only wondered out of curiosity. The only worries Sam had were about how well she could hide who she really was. A well-trained spy. So far she wasn't off to a great start, with the car and all. She thought the empty desert would never end but finally she found her turn off. She turned into the ranch of which she used to call home. Revved her way over the tiny bridge and parked. She let her car idle a bit before turning it off. She also left the music loud. She acted like a spy…taking in her surroundings. First was the cute little farm house with a front porch and rocking chairs. Then was a round pen…which something was in. Then the bunkhouses, the barn, and last but not least the ten acre pasture. She let her gaze set there. She saw a few horses but none that she remembered. It made her sad not seeing Blackie out there but then again what did she expect? She looked back toward the house and saw her dad, Wyatt, and Gram standing there staring at her car with much curiosity. Of course they couldn't see her because her windows were tinted so dark. Sam took a deep breath, put her sunglasses on and got out of the car. Gram and Wyatt were stunned. That could not be their little Samantha. Sam didn't take much notice to their shock instead she took in a deep breath of the desert air smiled and went to get her bags. She was startled when a dark hand grabbed her bag. She almost used one of her moves on this person until she remembered two things: one, her cover, two, this was a simple ranch in Nevada what danger could their really be? So instead she turned to see who it was. She was surprised to be staring right into someone's chest until she looked up. She wouldn't have recognized who it was if it weren't for his lazy tom-cat grin and 'mustang eyes'. Jake Ely.

"Don't jump on me Brat I'm just gettin' your bags." Sam wanted to smack that stupid grin off his face. She didn't even get a regular 'hello' and he still used that aggravating nick-name.

"I wasn't going to 'jump on you'. You just startled me…" Sam retorted. She picked up one of the bags he didn't grab and headed for the house. As she got closer to Gram and Wyatt she could see the tears in Gram's eyes and the nervous look on her dad's face. She flashed on of her brilliant smiles at them. At least she was told they were brilliant and hoped they were right. They were. Gram clapped her hands together and came towards me.

"Oh look at you sweetie! You're just absolutely gorgeous!" She chocked Sam in a hug. Sam just giggled. She really missed her Gram. Once Gram let her go she looked at her dad. He smiled at her but it was a nervous smile. Sam walked to him and gave him a quick hug. For some reason she still felt a grudge towards him. Wyatt rubbed the back of his neck and kicked the ground with the toe of his boot.

"Gosh…you've…err…really grown…a lot." He struggled to make out. Sam felt her grudge melt away. He seemed remorseful for missing out for so long. But Sam just smiled at him.

"Yeah, it happens." Then it was silent. Sam could hear Jake behind her with her bags not certain as to what to do. Then Gram clapped her hands again which made everyone jump.

"Well let's take your bags in Samantha and get something to eat." She made her way into the house and everyone followed.

"Just put your bags there for now sweetie." She gestured at an empty spot on the floor by the coat rack. So Sam did as she was told and so did Jake. Then seeing that there was food on the table and her dad was already sitting there she decided to take a seat.

"Stay for dinner won't you Jake?" Gram asked peeking over her shoulder to make sure she had a yes. Jake, the man of many words, nodded and took a seat next to Sam. She had just taken a sip of her lemon aide that Gram had set out for her when a little boy came dashing into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed as he held out his arms to Wyatt.

_That's my daddy kid. _

But Sam noticed it was his to as her dad smiled so brightly and swooped the kid into his lap. Sam stared at him baffled and angry. But her stare was broken by a red-haired woman that came into the kitchen bent down and gave the kid and her father a kiss. Then she noticed Sam. And had the nerve to smile at her.

"You must be Samantha! Wyatt has told me so much about you!"

_To bad I haven't heard anything about you._ Sam thought.

"My you are beautiful. I'm Brynna and this is Cody…your step-brother." She added the last part uncomfortably and stared at Wyatt. Sam stared at Wyatt too then looked around at everyone else. No one looked at her. Angry, Sam got up and grabbed her keys and stormed out of the house. She heard someone come out behind her but she didn't bother to look instead she just continued to her car. Someone grabbed her wrist and Sam tried to pull it away but the grip was tighter than she thought. Instead she turned to face whoever stopped her. Of course it was Jake.

"Brat don't go."

Sam decided it was best to be reasonable…sort of.

"Jake let go…I just need to go on a drive. You can come if you want but if you are get in the car now I'm not waiting." With that Sam was able to free her wrist and climb into the Porsche. Jake got into the car and admired every square inch of it.

"Nice car. Do I want to know how you could afford it?"

Sam just stared at him then started the car and revved it up.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said teasingly then sped out of the ranch yard. It was only silent for a couple of minutes and Sam was shocked when Jake broke the silence.

"What got ya' so mad?" Sam stomped on the brakes just in time to come to a stop behind a line of cars.

"Shh-oot" Sam almost slipped up but didn't. "Gosh, since when is there traffic in Darton?" She wasn't avoiding Jake's question but he thought she was.

"Sam?" Sam looked over at him. He could see the anger in her eyes.

"Dad didn't even tell me. I had no idea he was getting married or had a kid…this is all news to me." Sam was aggravated the traffic wasn't moving. She looked over at Jake who was shocked at the fact that she didn't know.

"Wow…I was wondering why you didn't come to the wedding…or Cody's birth. I'm sorry Sam."

Sam made a sound of mock amusement.

"Huh, well now you know." She looked out her driver side window and was awed but what she saw. A herd of wild mustangs. She pulled the car over to the side of the road. Jake was asking what she was doing but Sam ignored him and got out of the car to get a better look. As soon as she got out she drew everyone's attention to her. She had a cool car, was pretty, and didn't look like she was around from here. A few guys passing in a truck honked their horn at her and yelled something to her. But Sam didn't hear. She was to busy watching the herd of horses grazing calmly despite all of their on-lookers. But then one came dashing out and started herding all of them together. It was a beautiful silver stallion. Sam took in a breath. He was absolutely stunning yet familiar in some way. He quickly herded all the horses up. Nipping at the rumps of some of the slower ones and then they were gone. Someone let out a whistle beside her.

"My they are really something aren't they?" The man asked and flashed a smile. It reminded her of a tooth paste commercial grin. Sam smiled back, just to be polite.

"Yeah they are beautiful."

Sam looked at the man beside her. He was a tall man with a bit of a belly. He reminded her more of a wanna-be cowboy. His hat was far too big and he wore way to much shiny stuff.

"Yeah I have horses of my own and cattle…and just recently got some Brahma bulls." He was talking to her like she wasn't familiar with any of this. "So what's a pretty lady like you doing all the way out here in the country?" He checked her out from head to toe and smiled. "If you want to see some horses up close you should come to my ranch" he said.

"Actually I'm originally from around here…my father owns a ranch here. River Bend Ranch…perhaps you heard of it?" It was Sam's turn to smile she just made a fool of this man.

"You're Forster's daughter?" He sounded shocked.

"Yes sir."

"Well then you'll be sure to come to my bonfire party tonight with your family."

"'course. Mr.…?" Just then Jake got out of the car.

"Mr. Slocum." He tipped his hat towards the man.

"Ely." He copied the move but it seemed much to fake. Sam could feel the tension and decided it was time to go. Just as she was getting in the car Mr. Slocum let out another whistle.

"Dang missy. Nice car you got there." Sam just smiled and got in the car.

"Jake…you coming?" Jake came around and got in the car.

"Oh and Jake be sure to invite your family over tonight also." Mr. Slocum added before he stiffly walked back to the way he came from. Sam decided she didn't like the Mr. Slocum.


	4. Chapter 3

Sam pulled into Clara's. She remembered this diner from when she was a kid.

"Oh Jake let's get some of the world's best pineapple upside down cake!" She giggled as she remembered the sign that had read that. She parked her car and got out. Once inside the diner she smiled. Nothing had changed about it except for a few new employees but that was it. Sam and Jake found a booth and sat in it. Sam didn't need a menu she already knew what she wanted. So she looked at Jake.

"You want something? My treat" she wiggled her eyebrows as if he needed encouragement.

"Samantha!" Sam turned to see the diner's owner coming toward her. "Is that you?" Sam smiled and stood up to give the eager Clara a hug. "It's been so long! What would you like? It's on the house today!"

_So much for me treating._

Sam laughed, "I'll have your famous pineapple upside down cake. Jake what do you want?" Jake ordered the same thing and Sam sat back down in the booth. Clara also brought them out sodas so Sam was sipping on that and doing what she always does. She was taking in her surroundings. Then curiosity killed the cat.

"So who was that Slocum guy?" Sam asked. Jake made a sound of disapproval.

"He's a rich guy who thinks he can buy his way into anything…He bought the Kenworthy's ranch." Sam vaguely remembered the Kenworthy's she knew they had a daughter that was about her age and were famous for their palominos.

"Oh…well what happen to the Kenworthy's?" Sam asked.

"They had to sell but they're still living there. Mr. Kenworthy is the foreman of the ranch."

Just then Clara brought their cakes out and Sam and Jake quietly ate them. She felt bad for the Kenworthy's but was glad it wasn't her dad. Deep down inside Sam really cared for the ranch. When they were done they said their thankyous, Sam was able to sneak a tip on the table without Clara knowing, and were on their way back to River Bend. Sam didn't realize how much she missed Jake until she got to spend some time with him. Though they were mostly silent it was still nice to have company. They pulled into the ranch yard and Sam hesitated for a minute.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"What should I do? I mean about the whole situation…it's going to be awkward." Sam let out a huff she wasn't used to being unsure of things. Knock her out, tie her up, and put her in a room where escape was nearly impossible. No problem. But ask her to deal with family drama she was helpless.

"Brat…are you actually asking me for advice on awkward situations?" He snorted and Sam laughed.

"Yeah…guess I see your point." Sam was about to get out but she turned back to Jake again. "You going to that bonfire? 'Cause I certainly don't want to be stuck there alone."

Jake just shrugged. "It's the neighborly thing to do." And with that he got out of the car. Sam got out and saw him getting into his truck.

"Wait! Where you going?" She looked back at the house dreading to face what was in there alone. He looked at the house too.

"Sorry but you're on your own in there." He shut the door to his truck. It roared to life and then he was gone. Sure he could be neighborly…but wasn't the greatest in the friend department.

_Ugh! I will pay him back._ Sam thought and then marched to the house.

Gram was in the kitchen doing dishes and Sam could hear the soft murmurs coming from the TV in the other room.

"Hey Gram" Sam barely whispered and sat at the table. She put her head in her hands. Her own Gram didn't even tell her. She heard a chair pull out beside her and looked up to see it was, in fact, Gram.

"Why did you storm out like that sweetie?" Gram rubbed her hand up and down Sam's back reassuringly. Sam just looked at her like she couldn't be serious.

"You're kidding right?" Gram looked hurt and put her lips in a hard line.

"No I'm afraid I'm not."

Sam took in a deep breath and started playing with her keys on the table.

"No one even bothered to tell me. I had no idea dad got remarried _and_ had a kid." She finally looked at Gram again to see the shock on her face.

"You didn't get my letters?" Gram pulled her hand away from Sam and sat up tall.

Sam shook her head. "What letters?" Sam never received a letter from anyone in her family. Of course they probably sent them to her aunt but her aunt had promised to send anything that came for Sam to her…

_She wouldn't! Would she?_ Sam couldn't believe her aunt might have kept this a secret.

"Goodness…you haven't! Oh Samantha I'm sorry! This must have been such a shock for you!" Her Gram gave her a bone crushing hug. When she pulled away she could see Gram was crying.

"Gram this isn't your fault. Mistakes happen." Sam said and she meant it. But why didn't they call? She didn't bother to ask afraid of what Gram might say. Instead she was comforting Gram.

"Well I guess I should go apologize to dad and…Brynna." She got up to go to the other room but stopped and turned to tell Gram one last thing.

"Oh I met a Mr. Slocum and he told me to invite you guys to his bonfire he's having tonight." Gram nodded and went to finish the dishes. Sam made her way into the other room. Her dad was sitting in a chair watching the news on the television. Brynna was on the couch reading some papers. And Cody was playing with some trucks on the floor. Everyone looked up at her but Cody. Sam looked at the floor; she was embarrassed by the events that happened earlier.

"Dad…Brynna…I'm sorry for the way I acted. I just didn't know…" Sam continued to study the floor.

"What do you mean you didn't know?" Sam looked up at her father. He had turned the sound off on the TV and stood up to come stand by her.

"I didn't know you got remarried…or had a kid." Sam barely whispered it to her father. She never felt so uncomfortable in her life…well except that one time Tyler and PJ put itching powder all over her clean laundry. Her dad and Brynna made the same apologies everyone else already had. Sam told them it wasn't their fault. She went to go kneel next to her step-brother who she hadn't really got to meet yet.

"Hey there. Pretty cool trucks you got. I'm Sam."

Cody looked up at her and smiled a pretty toothless smile.

"I'm Cody. You can play with them if you want." Of course it sounded like 'you can play whiff 'em if you want' but Sam just smiled as he handed her a truck. She turned to look at Wyatt and Brynna. They were both smiling. Sam was glad most of the awkwardness was gone. Sam remembered Slocum's invitation and told her dad about it. He mumbled something about having to go and they all went and got ready. Sam just had to touch up her make up. She wondered if she would know anyone there.

An hour later they arrived at Gold Dust Ranch. Sam was amazed to see the big entry gate and then the giant mansion on top of the hill. Everything was spotless. Then there was a little cottage near the barn. Sam knew that was the original house. They parked by the barn since that was where he had the bond fire. There were lots of people there but Sam didn't recognize any of them.

"Sam we're going to say our hellos you want to come?" Brynna asked.

Sam waved them on. "You guys go ahead I'll be there shortly." Sam was glad that she followed her family here in her on car. That way she wasn't stuck here for to long. She went to go grab her zip-up hoodie out of her Porsche when someone greeted her next to it.

"Hello there. Is this your car?" His British accent was strong and it reminded her of Caleb.

"Um, yes."

"Lovely…I'm Ryan Slocum." He offered her his hand and she shook it.

"Samantha Forster. Nice to meet you." He went back to looking at the car.

"So are you Wyatt Forster's daughter? I don't remember seeing you around." He bent down to peer in the window.

"Yeah. I was living in San Francisco with my aunt. I came back to visit over the summer." She opened the door and offered for him to take a look. He smiled at her and did. "Well guess we are lucky enough to have your acquaintance over the summer." He stood back up and Sam smiled at him. He was handsome…he certainly didn't look anything like his father. "Will you accompany me back to the…bonfire?" Sam felt like she should be at a tea party in England…not a bonfire in Nevada. His manners were impeccable. He held out his arm in a fashionable manner. Sam giggled and looped her arm through his.

"Sure." He smiled and led her towards the crowd of people. Sam greeted a couple people and was introduced to a few more. The whole time with Ryan hooked on her arm. Sam really liked Ryan despite his blood-lines. He was sweet, funny, and charming. Sam heard a bunch of noise back by the parking area. She looked back to see a bunch of teenaged boys heading this way. Sam recognized the Ely's right away. They had always reminded her of Redwood trees on the account they were really tall and their skin was a mahogany color. They had brought a couple of their friends with them that Sam didn't recognize. One of them, who was rather loud, elbowed Jake in the ribs and pointed at Sam. All the boys looked to where he was pointing. All of their faces grew into smiles, all that is except Jake. His was set hard and had a warning look all over it. Sam felt Ryan grow tense beside her when he saw who she was gazing at. All the boys came to a stop in front of Sam and Ryan. None of them seem to take notice to their interlocked arms. Of course except Jake.

"Hot damn Sam is that you?" Sam recognized Quinn. Jake gave him a look when he said that but she laughed.

"Yup it's me." Sam noticed none of them said anything to Ryan. Quinn pretended to get emotional.

"Come here you!" He tore her away from Ryan and gave her a giant bone-crushing bear hug. When he let her go someone else said hello and wrapped me in the same hug. After Sam was finished getting crushed by the Ely's she was introduced to their friends.

"Sam this is Levi" he gestured to a shaggy haired blond boy "Darrell" he pointed to the loud-mouth one "and Matt" he pointed to someone standing in the shadows behind them all. Sam peered at the person and recognized him at once.

"Matt! What are you doing here?" Sam pushed past everyone and gave him a hug. He had an evil smile on his face.

"Just can't get away from us can ya?" He teased. "I met Bryan at a rodeo. His older brother apparently rode in some and one came down by me and my family went…well the rest is history!" He smiled as did Sam. Sam saw everyone staring at them confused as to what connection they had.

"Um, Matt and I go to school together in San Francisco." Sam explained. She heard a few mutter 'lucky' but she didn't know who. They had all been talking for awhile sitting by the fire. Catching up on the past and just talking about what's new when Sam noticed Ryan wasn't around anymore. She felt sort of bad for just leaving him.

"So what were you and Ryan doing?" Bryan asked.

"He was introducing me to a few people." Sam said as if it didn't really matter.

"It looked to me Darlin' that he was trying to claim a prize" Darrell drawled.

"Ha Ha." Sam mocked a laugh. They all were laughing and Sam reached over to smack Darrell in the head.

"Ouch" Darrell rubbed his head and everyone was laughing harder now. A little while later they all went to get something to eat and Sam pulled Matt aside.

"Really what are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming to the same place I was!" Sam whispered. Matt looked amused.

"I came to visit with my friends. Duh." Sam glared at him and pinched a pressure point on his shoulder.

"Ow! Jeez they shouldn't have taught you self-defense." He rubbed his shoulder. "Look if you think I'm here to keep check on you then your wrong…it's actually quite opposite." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh really…then what is it?" Sam raised her eyebrow not believing a word he said. But then he bent down and whispered in her ear to make sure no one else heard.

"Sam…not here. Meet me outside your ranch house midnight." Sam looked up thinking he was joking but he looked dead serious so she agreed.

"Gosh now Matt's making the moves on Sam!" Nate yelled just loud enough to draw attention. Sam just laughed. What was she getting herself into?


	5. Chapter 4

Later that night after Sam had said her goodbyes, got home and unpacked

Later that night after Sam had said her goodbyes, got home and unpacked. Now she lay on her bed waiting for midnight to come along. She looked at her clock. 11:30. She sighed kicked her covers off and got dressed in black.

_Not like this is a mission gosh._

But she felt better wearing all the black anyway. She decided to sneak out her window. It was quieter and she wouldn't wake anyone up. There was a tree right outside her window.

_This is almost too easy. _Sam thought. It was only a matter of seconds before she was safely on the ground. Since she didn't know what else to do she decided to go sit by the river. She sat on a large rock and felt the water with the tip of her fingers. Shocked by how cold it was she quickly pulled them out. She was only sitting for a couple minutes when she heard something coming.

"Matt?" Sam whispered. Only it wasn't Matt. There across the river was the beautiful silver stallion. But he was alone which Sam thought was weird. Sam was motionless she didn't want to scare him off. But he didn't seem scared at all. His intelligent and curious eyes studied her. Then he actually took a step closer!

_Gosh he looks so familiar._

He kept coming closer until he was just about close enough to touch.

"Hey pretty boy." Sam whispered. Instead of taking off like she thought he would he tucked his chin to his chest and made a low nickering sound. Then it hit her. This wasn't just some brave wild stallion. This was her Blackie. He seemed to be waiting for her to do something else. Sam remembered she had a secret name for Blackie.

"Zanzibar?" His ears perked and he bobbed his head as if saying 'yes yes! It's me!' He came closer Sam knew it was dangerous being this close to him. But she didn't care, her life consisted of danger. She reached out to touch him. As soon as her fingers touched his soft muzzle he turned and bolted back to where he came from.

_Stupid! You scared him off!_ Sam sighed. She had found her Blackie. Then someone grabbed her from behind and almost pushed her into the river.

"Saved your life!" She turned to see not only Matt but PJ, Tyler, Jack, and Caleb.

"Oh my gosh! What are you all doing here?" Sam wasn't sure to be angry or happy she decided to wait and see.

"We are here on our first mission!" said an excited Tyler. Everyone shushed him and he muttered 'sorry'. Sam was sort of excited too. But what mission could there be in Nevada?

"Mission?"

"Yeah you know the things we're trained to complete?" Matt teased. Caleb came forward to explain.

"It's nothing big…but hey it's something. It's more of a test run as Mr. Roland would put it." He started. "It's just your normal drug smuggling type thing. Apperently some locals are using horses, cattle, and some other _things_ to smuggle their drugs in and out. Police have been trying to bust them but every time they think they almost have it the guy wiggles out of it. Mr. Roland decided that one it would be good for us to do something easy for a start, and two you're a local here…so the connections are a little easier."

"Cool. So where are you guys staying?" Sam asked.

"We're 'renting'" Matt made little quotations with his fingers "a little house in Darton."

"Renting?" Sam didn't like the way he made it sound.

"Well yeah. Come on miss spy-guru you know we can't really put our names on anything. So some unlucky dude named Carl Binkley is going to get a bill real shortly." Sam laughed.

"I thought we were supposed to help prevent illegal things. Not create them."

"Please give us some credit. We had to know everything about his bank account to get the rent so we will just wire his money back in there later." Tyler pretended to be offended. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"So what am I suppose to do?" she looked at Caleb since he seemed to know the most.

"Just get to know the locals. Scope out for anything suspicious. Oh and don't get caught." Sam could see his white smile in the dark.

"Me get caught? Never!" Sam said. They all laughed.

"So this is your ranch eh?" Caleb asked.

"Yup. I can sort of show you guys around if you want?" Sam offered. They all said yes so she showed them around the ranch yard and some of the horses. When she was done they talked for a bit.

"Man I'm so glad you guys are here. So will I be able to see your house?" She sat on the rocks again by the river with her best friends around her.

"Sure if you really want to" PJ offered.

"Yeah maybe you guys can come over during the day so you can meet my family then we can go over there and discuss our um…mission…some more. Starting with a name." Sam smiled at the possibility.

"I got a name! Operation Dumbledorf!" Matt exclaimed. Everyone burst out in laughter. Trying to keep it as quite as possible.

"Matt…Dumbledorf? Out of all things…where did you come up with that? It doesn't even have anything to do with the mission!" Sam spoke between giggles.

"I know, I just had that word stuck in my head and really wanted to use it." Matt protested. Sam wanted to ask where he even got the word from but decided against it.

"Fine…Operation…" Sam laughed before she could even say it "Dumbledorf." "Bet that's going to look great on paper. And what shall your code name be Matt?"

"Hmm. I think that Dumbo would be appropriate," said Caleb. Everyone laughed and started calling Matt by his code name. He just glared at everyone.

* * *

Half hour later everyone was about to leave. Caleb walked Sam back to the tree she used to climb up into her bed room. He had his arm around her waist and pulled her close as they walked.

"It really is beautiful here," he said and then stopped by her tree. "You miss it?"

"Yeah I did. But I'm happy with my life now so…" She went to climb up the tree but Caleb grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him.

"Yeah?" He bent down and kissed her. Sam thought her heart would burst out of her chest. Luckily it didn't. Instead they pulled apart and Caleb helped her up to her bedroom. Once in there Sam turned to see Caleb in her room right behind her.

"You know if my dad or Gram wake up and find you in here I'm dead!" Sam hissed.

"I've had enough training to know not to get caught," Caleb teased. He stepped closer and pulled her into him. Sam couldn't think of anything to say. She was completely speechless with him at this moment. He bent down and let his lips trace from her neck to her collar bone.

"Oh," she could barely say the word through her gasp. He chuckled and met her lips. Then they backed up to her bed. Caleb lay down on the bed first pulling Sam on top of him. Sam smiled and tried to adjust herself more comfortable when they both heard footsteps. Caleb easily maneuvered himself out from underneath of her and had just enough time to wiggle under the bed when Sam's door opened. Sam pretended like she was asleep but peeked to see who it was. She was surprised to see it was Brynna. She really expected seeing her Gram or Wyatt. She did see Wyatt. He walked up behind Brynna and put his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Nothing. I just swore I heard some commotion going on in here…" She shook her head and turned to face Wyatt. "Guess I just dreamt it," she kissed him and went to go back to their bedroom. Wyatt gazed around in Sam's bedroom before closing the door. She waited till she heard their door shut and flipped over. She jumped when she saw Caleb right over her. She smacked his shoulder; he laughed and got up. Sam was up right behind him.

"Ok too close. Out," she pointed to the window.

"I don't even get to use the door?" He teased. Sam just smiled and walked him to her window. She kissed him right as he was about to go out the window.

"Not when it's-" she looked at the clock to confirm the time. "2 in the morning."

He smiled at her and then he was gone. Sam sighed and headed back to her bead glad to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Sam woke with a _thump_.

_Ouch!_

She had fallen out of her little bed. She moaned and sat up. The sun was out so that was a good sign. She glanced at the clock. Ten o'clock! Man she really slept in. Even more surprising; no one had woken her up. Sam stood up and threw the blankets that she had pulled down with her back on the bead. She looked at the giant heap and decided Gram would not approve. With a sigh she started making the bed. Then she decided to get dressed. Sam didn't know what to wear. Working-at-the-ranch clothes or something that she would regularly wear, like a skirt and a cute shirt. Finally she decided on a pair of jeans and a black tank top. Quickly she fixed herself in the mirror then headed downstairs. She wasn't too surprise to see that no one was in there. But she smiled when she saw that Gram had left a covered plate with breakfast on the table for her. Sam ate it quickly then headed outside. She smiled when she saw a big black mare tied to the hitching rail. Jake was here. Better yet Witch was. Sam remembered the big black mare. Jake had gotten her when she was a two. Witch never really took a liking to anyone else besides Jake. Wondering if the mare had softened up at all over the years Sam went over to say hello. At first she made sure she stayed out of the mare's reach.

"Hey pretty girl remember me?" Sam cooed. She took a step closer still watching the mare closely. Witch swiveled her ears towards her voice then let them droop lazily.

_Ok that's a good sign. It doesn't look like she's ready to eat me. _Sam thought.

She stepped closer and cautiously raised her hand to stroke the mare's muzzle. The mare accepted her touch. Sam smiled to herself. Then she moved closer. Witch didn't like that. She pinned her ears back and just about took a chunk out of Sam when someone tackled her from the side.

"Ow! What the-" She shaded her eyes to see Jake on top of her.

"How's it goin' Brat?" He had that lazy tom-cat expression on his face. Sam grumbled. Why was she happy he was here again?

"Just dandy," Sam said sarcastically.

"Jeez you just about got a chunk taken out of you." He said still on top of me.

_Why won't he get off?_

"Would've been better then getting tackled by a six-foot-something dude," she said pushing him off of her. "Gosh I thought you were a little more subtle than that." Sam took the hand Jake offered her and stood up to brush the dust off.

"Well I wasn't exactly expectin' you to feed yourself to my mare." He made an excuse for himself. Sam just put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. Jake snorted.

"What?" She demanded.

"Nothing," he said even though Sam knew it wasn't 'nothing'…it never was.

"You're lieing." She still had her hands on her hips.

"It's just funny how not much has changed. Your still the same brat you were six years ago," he smiled and Sam could see the humor in his eyes. She just glared at him.

"Ha Ha." She turned and headed for the barn. She heard Jake run up behind her.

"Oh now don't get mad Brat I'm only kiddin'," he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I'm not mad…just wasting my time," She shrugged his arm off and went into the barn. He was still behind her.

"Who can I ride?" Sam turned to ask him. She had missed riding. Back and San Francisco she only got to ride every now and again. But it wasn't the same as it had been in Nevada.

"I think you should wait for Wyatt on that one," Jake said uncomfortably. He was being protective; Sam could tell he wasn't too thrilled about the thought of her riding.

_If only he knew what I do for a living_, Sam thought.

"Why?"

"'Cause he didn't tell me who he wanted you to ride. Plus you haven't ridden in a while he probably wants to be here to make sure it goes ok." Jake looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. He knew she would take this insulting. But instead of fighting Sam just let out a huff. She didn't really want to get in an argument with Jake the first real day she was back.

"Fine! But what am I suppose to do now?" She looked around as if searching for a task.

"I'm working with a horse in the round-pen if you want to come watch?" He shrugged as if it didn't matter to him.

"Sure," Sam copied him and shrugged her shoulders too. Then she darted out to the round-pen leaving Jake behind. She quickly climbed the rails to peek inside.

"Don'-" Was all Jake got out before a little horse in the pen dashed towards Sam knocking her off the fence. Sam was ready for impact with the ground but instead she felt sturdy hands catch her.

"How many times am I going to have to save you?" Sam could see him smirking.

"As many times as I say," Sam smiled at him. She thought her situation was rather funny. She the spy was the one that needed saving many of times already in one day. How come she was so clumsy here? Jake smiled back at her and she was surprised to see how handsome he really was. For that instant she recognized that he wasn't a kid anymore; even if he teased her like he still was. He had grown into a pretty hot cowboy. Sam blushed when she thought of this. Especially of Jake.

"Um…you can put me down now," Sam said though when he did she wished he hadn't.

* * *

For the next half hour Sam watched Jake school that little booger of a horse around. Sam had really thought when Jake would go in there the horse would charge him. Of course she was wrong. The horse totally respected Jake. Sam was jealous of how good he was with horses. Two try to kill her but respected him. When he was done un-tacking the horse he walked over to where Sam was sitting on the fence. She wasn't sure whether she should climb down or not. She stayed up there anyway.

"That went well," she said.

"Yeah."

_Now what?_ Sam thought.

"So I have some friends coming over later. You going to stay long enough to meet them?" Sam asked.

"I have to work here most of the day so I guess."

Sam just hopped off the fence when someone covered her eyes behind her. Sam instinctively grabbed the person and flipped them over her head and into the dirt. She looked to see it was Quinn.

"Ow! Gosh Sam…that was awesome!" Quinn was smiling ear to ear. He didn't seem to be embarrassed by the fact a girl just threw him to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Jake was staring at her open mouth. He quickly snapped it shut. Sam reached her hand out to help Quinn get up.

"I'm sorry Quinn! You scared the life out of me!" She helped brush the dust off his back. He was still smiling.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked.

_Crap._

"Uh, took a few self-defense classes while I was in San Francisco. Better to be safe than sorry," she sounded completely truthful. And really it was _mostly_ true.

"Well I think I should take that class," Quinn said good-heartedly. Then he quickly turned to Jake who was now smirking at his brother.

"Don't you _dare_ say anything about this Jake Ely!" He warned him. Sam suppressed a giggled. So much for him not being embarrassed. Jake was still smirking.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked innocently. Quinn just glared at him.

"I'm warning you little brother," he growled. Jake held up his hands as if surrendering.

"All right fine. I won't tell anyone you got beat up by a _girl_." He said with emphasis on the 'girl' part. Then he started laughing. Sam really wanted to show Jake what it was like getting beat up by a 'girl' but she figured that would be risking too much. Though it would be funny. Instead she just glared at Jake.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked him. Jake stopped laughing just long enough to reply.

"Nothing Brat. Just look at the size of you compared to him," he gestured to Quinn who was still giving Jake the stink-eye. Sam rolled her eyes at Jake, he was really naive sometimes.


	7. Chapter 6

Sam was leaning against the fence talking to Quinn and Jake when a new Chevy Camaro pulled up. Both boys stopped and turned to look at the fancy car pulling into River Bend. Five boys came pilling out of the car. Some falling in the process and others waving at Sam. Sam smiled at her friends.

"Hey guys what's up?" She moved past Jake and Quinn. Quickly she gave them all hugs pretending she hasn't seen them since she left San Francisco. Caleb gave her a quick kiss which shocked Sam a little. He had been so secret about their relationship she was surprised he did that in front of everyone. Sam smiled up at him and grabbed his hand to lead him towards Jake and Quinn. Jake and Quinn recognized Matt and said hello to him. Then Sam went on to introduce everyone else.

"Jake, Quinn…this is PJ, Tyler, Jack, and Caleb," she motioned towards each of her friends. "Guys meet Jake and Quinn," she pointed in their direction. The guys went right away to talking. Of course except Jake he just listened. Sam just sat and listened too. They talked about the different schools. What they did for fun in the different areas and stuff like that. Caleb walked up to talk to Sam.

"So where's your dad?" He asked scanning the ranch yard.

"He's out on the range. He'll be back soon." She smiled up at him and wondered whether he was nervous, excited, or just wanted to get it out of the way. But before she could ask she heard hooves clattering across the bridge. She looked back to see Wyatt, Pepper, Ross, and Dallas.

"As a matter of fact…there they are now." She said grabbing his hand and towing him towards her father. Her dad and River Bend cowboys were all sending curious glances their way.

"Hey dad this is-" Sam started but Caleb took over.

"Hello sir I'm Caleb, Samantha's boyfriend from San Francisco," he extended his hand to Wyatt and he took it. He looked back at Sam who was now flushed crimson with embarrassment.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend Samantha," he said a bit teasingly. It was better than being mad though. She looked at the cowboys who were smiling with amusement at her expense. Then she turned to see the rest of her friends doing the same. Well except for Quinn and Jake they just looked shocked.

"Huh…must have slipped my mind," she said looking at the dirt. Everyone started laughing and Sam blushed even more if possible. Caleb looked down at her.

"Sorry," he said with a huge smile playing on his face and Sam knew he wasn't the slightest bit sorry.

* * *

Sam was now on her way to the guys 'house'. She had invited Quinn and Jake but they had to get home and help their dad out with something on the ranch. They pulled up to a beaten up little white house. It had a front porch that looked like it would fall out from underneath of you. The paint was chipped everywhere. There were a few missing shutters. Let's just say it looked abandoned. Sam couldn't suppress a giggle. They all looked at her.

"Sorry but guys. Honestly…this is the best you can do?" She continued to giggle. They all smiled.

"Well it's out of the way," Tyler said and that's all that they offered on its defense.

Sam was still giggling when Tyler picked her up off her feet and carried her to the house. She protested but he didn't put her down until they got inside.

"Welcome to our humble abode!" Matt exclaimed gesturing to the smelly dark room around them. Sam crinkled her nose.

"It smells like rotten bananas and dirty socks," she said looking around. They were in the living room. It was small and held one dirty old looking couch, a chair, an old TV, and a coffee table covered in water rings.

"It's temporary," Tyler defended again.

"What the smell or the house?" Sam asked. Everyone started laughing. They all went to take seats but Sam stayed standing.

"Take a seat," PJ offered.

"I think I'll stand," Sam replied looking again at the chair and couch.

"I think not," Caleb stood up and pulled her onto his lap. Well at least this way she didn't have to touch the couch. She smiled and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Aw!" All of them teased. Caleb replied by picking up what looked like a can and threw it at the closest victim which happened to be Matt. It hit him right in the head and they all started laughing at him. Even Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright on to serious matters," she said once her laughter was under control. "What have you guys gotten so far?"

"Oh you mean on Operation Dumbledorf?" Matt asked. Everyone started laughing once again. Sam put her head in her hands.

"I can't believe we're actually calling it that," she said lifting her head up. "But seriously guys."

"Ok well first thing we know is that it's a local…but he or she hasn't lived here very long…" Tyler started.

"It is believed that they in fact do own a ranch so that should narrow it down some," Caleb added.

"Wait and you said they were using different farm animals to ship the stuff around right?" Sam asked. They all nodded. "Ok then we just have to look at the different ranch's that have been sending a lot of shipments out, particularly with animals. And let me say that ranchers don't use trailers often. If we have to move something we usually do it from a back of a horse." Sam offered them all this bit of information.

"We also need to find a rancher that has a lot of money," PJ said.

"Yeah, to do all this stuff," Jack said his Brooklyn accent really shining.

"So you guys brought equipment right?" Sam asked.

"Duh!" Matt gave a huff as if it were obvious. Sam just smiled at him.

"Well where is it?" She asked.

Caleb gently moved her off of him and had her follow him into another room.

"They are so cute together!" Tyler gushed like a girl.

"Yeah. Wonder how Mr. Roland's going to feel about it…you know since their partners and all," Matt made himself sound like a gossipy girl. Sam just rolled her eyes and continued following Caleb. It was a bedroom at one point in time but now it had all of their equipment in there. Computers, scanners, gun safes, other spy gadgets, and even some laboratory things. Sam sat on a wooden chair in front of the computer. Caleb pulled up a chair beside Sam and watched as she typed away.

"So what you thinking Sam?" He asked knowing she might know something. Sam smiled, she loved the way he said her name. With so much care and compassion…she quickly shook herself out of that train of thought and continued her research.

"I don't know…just have a hunch about someone…" she said studying some file she just found.

"Oh? You don't say? Who might it be?" Now he was truly curious scooting closer to read what Sam was reading.

"This man named Linc Slocum." Sam told him.

"The man that threw a bond fire that you and Matt went to yeah?" He asked tearing his eyes away from the computer to look at her. She did the same.

"Yeah, I sort of had a weird feeling about him but…" she shrugged and turned back to the computer. "He seems rather wealthy…not a real local either. Definitely not a cowboy he seemed like he was trying to buy his way into the ranching thing." She told him. Caleb nodded.

"Hold on, what's that?" He pointed to something that came up on the computer screen. Sam pulled up a police record. It was Slocum's record.

"Look says here he was busted for drugs…DUI…and," Caleb chuckled. "Got in some trouble with taxes too," he had a smirk on his face. Sam looked at him and he met her gaze.

"Almost too easy," He said with a huge grin on his face. He gave Sam a kiss.

"Let's go tell the others!" He dragged her out of the chair and they rushed into the other room to tell the guys they might have a lead.


	8. Chapter 7

"Hey that's that rich guy who had that BBQ right?" Matt asked.

Sam and Caleb had just told everyone about their new discovery.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"You should investigate," PJ said putting down the drum sticks he was using to hit the table with. Sam snorted.

"Yeah like that'll work," she said with mock amusement.

"No he's right," Matt said. Sam gave him an incredulous look.

"Not like private investigation or anything…we don't even know if he's the guy. Look he likes eye candy and face it Sam well…" He trailed off and let everyone finish the sentence for themselves. "Anyway my point is just have a casually conversation with him see if you can find anything out while we work here on the equipment." He finished looking mighty proud of himself.

Nobody objected to his idea. Actually everyone thought it was a good one. Even Sam had to admit it was pretty good; especially coming from Matt. Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Fine," Sam let out a huff. She definitely wasn't looking forward to talking to Linc again. Caleb put his arms around her waist.

"Now that's not the attitude…" He whispered in her ear.

It sent a shiver down Sam's back and she let out a small smile.

"You just don't know how insufferable the man is."

* * *

Sam pulled up to the big iron gates at Gold Dust Ranch. Caleb and Tyler were in a van a couple miles away listening and watching. Sam adjusted her necklace that had a camera in it.

"How's it look?" she asked. Sam felt as though she was talking to herself.

"Great," she heard someone reply.

Sam noticed a blonde girl outside of the cabin. She figured it was the foreman's daughter. Maybe she could talk to her a little bit and get her opinion on Slocum. She parked the car and got out. The girl sent a curious look her way and saw that Sam was coming to talk to her. The way the blonde dressed was enough to embarrass someone standing next to her. She wore an oversized Winnie the Pooh shirt and hot pink leggings. To top it all off her blonde braids were finished off with pink pom-poms on the bottom. Sam could hear the snickers through her earpiece. She was about to reprimand the boys but the girl was already bouncing in front of her.

"Hi! You're Sam Forster right? I'm Jennifer Kentworthy but you can call me Jen," she eagerly extended her hand towards Sam. Sam took it and was glad that she didn't call her Samantha. Jen smiled brightly at her and Sam couldn't help but smile back. She had a feeling she was going to like this girl.

"So what brings you to here?" She asked.

Sam took another look around the ranch. She hasn't seen it in daylight yet.

"Just came to visit," she said returning her attention to Jen.

"Well here I'll show you around," Jen grabbed her hand and started dragging her along. Sam stumbled to keep up. Jen felt her trip and looked back towards her and down to her feet.

"You know those aren't really ranch shoes," she said taking in Sam's strappy heels.

Sam blushed.

"Oh I know. I was out in town today and just decided to stop by," she lied. Jen just smiled and continued to pull her around. They had made little conversation as Jen showed her around.

"Ask her some questions about Linc," she heard someone say through her earpiece. Sam stopped to pet a beautiful palomino horse.

"So what's Linc like?" Sam asked like it didn't really interest her. She could see out of the corner of her eye Jen grimace.

"Well…" Jen shrugged like she didn't know what to say. Sam turned to face her. She smiled at the nervous blonde.

"I won't say anything. I'm just curious. He struck me as sort of an odd ball," Sam said.

Jen smiled relieved to see that Sam didn't really like Linc much either. Sam decided to give her a little push.

"How did he get so rich anyway?" Sam asked. Then bent towards Jen to whisper in her ear. "I mean he doesn't seem very smart…" Jen giggled and Sam smiled at her.

"He's not trust me," Jen said between her giggles.

"He has some kind of business though…I don't really know what it is or how he came across it. But it sure does bring him in a lot of money," Jen said with a shrug.

"Why did he want the ranch?" Sam asked a little too curiously.

"I don't know. He's always selling off some of his stock though. So there's always something new coming in and then a few weeks latter leaving," she patted the palominos' neck. "It drives my dad insane…but he's just glad that Linc hasn't sent off any of our palominos. Isn't that right Champ?" The horse, who's name was Champ, nibbled on one of the pom-poms holding Jen's braid. Sam pondered about what Jen had said but stopped when she noticed a bunch of cuts around Champs mouth.

"What happened to his mouth?" Sam asked gingerly touching one of the cuts.

"Well this is Linc's favorite horse to ride…and he's not really a great rider," Jen said sadly. Sam looked over at her. Her face was sad and resentful. Sam truly felt bad for her.

"Hello Samantha."

Sam turned to see Ryan walking into the barn. Someone was with him. She was tall with coffee color hair that matched Ryan's. They stopped in front of her and Jen.

"Jennifer," he smiled at her. Sam could see Jen melting in his presence.

_Oh boy._ Sam thought to herself.

"This is my twin Rachel," his nose crinkled up a bit as he said that.

Sam smiled warmly to Rachel and held her hand out to her. She stepped back and gave her a disgusted look.

"You just touched that horse and now you want to shake my hand?" She seemed repulsed by the idea. Sam put her hand down and heard someone mumble 'bitch' in her ear piece. It took all her strength not to laugh.

"Sorry," was all Sam said though. Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up Ryan so we can go," she looked back at Sam and Jen. "Nice outfit Jennifer," she snickered and left. Jen blushed crimson. Sam wanted nothing more than to go tackle Rachel and put her in a head lock until she was the same color as Jen. But she resisted.

"Sorry about her," Ryan said and shook his head. "It's hard to believe we are even related…well I better go. See you around?" He looked at the two of them.

"Yeah see you," Sam said and he smiled and left.

Sam turned to see Jen was sitting on a hay bale silently crying. Sam knew that she should go find Linc but she couldn't leave her new friend like this. So instead she sat next to Jen and put an arm around her. She looked up at Sam and Sam knew she was embarrassed.

"Don't listen to her," Sam said reassuringly.

"She's right…look at me I look like a five year old," she tugged at her hot pink leggings.

"What would she know about clothes and fashion. Last time I checked skank wasn't in," Sam said and was happy to see a smile play on her lips. Then suddenly she burst into giggles again. Sam smiled at her. Then she sighed.

"But what guy would like a girl that wears Winnie the Pooh?" She asked. Sam knew she specifically meant Ryan. Sam smiled as she looked at her new friend. Jen blushed.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked. Sam just smiled and Jen moaned.

"What if I help you? You know sort of improve your look. That way it's still you but better." Sam said hoping she didn't offend her.

"You would do that?" She asked surprised.

Sam nodded.

"Why?" Jen asked still unsure as to why Sam would help her.

"Because it's what friends should do," Sam said shrugging. Jen squealed and gave Sam a hug.

"Now for starters…" Sam pulled the pom-poms out of Jen's hair and undid her braids. She pulled Jen to her feet. "Now shake it out," she told her.

"What?" Jen looked confused. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Bend over," she pushed Jen down and teased her hair some. "Now flip it up," she told Jen. Jen did as she was told and her wavy blonde hair settled over her shoulders. Sam smiled.

"Better already."


	9. Chapter 8

After Sam had given Jen a few pointers she went off to find Slocum. He found her first.

"Well hello there Miss Samantha! What can I do for you?" He flashed his toothpaste-commercial grin at her. Sam smiled back politely.

"Oh hi Mr. Slocum," she started but was interrupted.

"Please call me Linc," he said still grinning.

"Um ok. Linc," Sam hated the way it sounded.

"So what brings you to my side of town?" He asked.

Sam cringed inside _his_ side of town?

"I was just passing by and thought I would stop by and say hello to the Kentworthy's," –Sam noticed he looked disappointed-"And thank you for inviting me to your Barbeque." She quickly added. His annoying grin returned to his face.

"Any time," he said with a sly look on his face. Sam had to stop this.

"Oh I almost forgot I wanted to ask you something," Sam said as an idea popped in her head.

"Well shoot," Linc said and tried to hang his hands in the pockets of his jeans with no luck.

"Well you see our school told us that we should over the summer talk to some successful people and ask them how they got there. You know so we can get a perspective on the different jobs out there and see if any take an interest to us. Sort of helping us decide what we want to do." Sam knew this was brilliant as she was coming up with it. "So I see you are very successful and so I thought it would be a good idea to ask you. So what do you do?" Sam acted like this was for school as she waited intently for his answer. If she wasn't mistaken she would say Linc turned a bit purple. He finally let out a long breath.

"Well missy my business ain't for pretty little girls like you," he finally said.

"Ah, well as much as I enjoy talking to you Samantha I need to be going," he looked at his watch and Sam could tell he was trying his best to get out of here.

"Just let him go don't push it," she heard Caleb through her earpiece.

"Ok well perhaps we can discuss it later," Sam turned and walked back to her car. She could feel chills go down her spine. She knew he was staring after her but she didn't turn around; she just wanted out of here.

The boys went back to there house and Sam decided to go back to hers. Besides she still wanted that ride. She figured her dad would be home by now. He was home; along with the rest of her family and the entire Ely family. Sam groaned. She wasn't sure she wanted to try out riding while everyone was here. But she was glad that she changed into her normal pair of clothes again instead of the get up she was wearing at Slocum's. She climbed out of her car and started towards the horses tied to the hitching post. The cowboys and her dad were untacking all the horses.

"Hey dad?"

Her dad peeked over the back of a horse Sam didn't recognize.

"Yes?" He pulled the saddle off the horse and walked towards the barn. Sam followed after him.

"I was wondering if there was someone I could ride?"

He pondered over this. Then a smile grew on his face.

"You can ride Ace." He said.

"Who's Ace?"

Wyatt led Sam out to the ten acre pasture and pointed to a lonely small horse in the middle of it.

"That's Ace," he said handing her a lead rope. Sam looked down at the rope and back at Ace.

"Let me know when you catch him," he smiled and turned the other way. Sam swore she heard him laughing but ignored it. Instead she unlatched the gate and walked in then turned to shut the gate again. When she turned around to start walking out in the field there was a horse right behind her. It snorted and Sam stumbled backwards and landed on her butt. She quickly stood up and heard laughter coming from behind her. She turned to glare and the Ely boys.

"Nice one Sam," Bryan said through his laughter.

Sam just mocked them and turned back around to see the horse that startled her. But it was gone. Sam growled in frustration and walked towards the lonely little horse. As she got closer she could see he was _really_ little. In fact a pony. At least he was a large pony. Ace picked his head up when he saw that Sam was coming to get him. Sam smiled. He was a cute little guy that was for sure. She was just in reach of him when he bolted. Sam stood there in shock and turned to see the little pony at the gate. With a huff Sam walked back towards the gate. She was mumbling the whole way. When she finally got to the gate she noticed that Ace wasn't there anymore.

_You've got to be kidding me._ Was all Sam thought.

Until she looked over at the hitching rail and saw that Ace was standing there tied up with a smirking Jake Ely leaning against the rail. Sam unlatched the gate and looked up to see the other Ely boys still laughing on the front porch. She really wished that she could smack them all upside their heads. Instead she walked over to Ace.

"Hey Brat," Jake said.

"Are you talking to me or the horse?" Sam grumbled.

Jake snorted.

"Say hello to your riding teacher," he took off his Stetson and made a bowing motion.

Sam groaned. This was not going to go well.

"I don't need a teacher," Sam snapped.

Jake put his Stetson back on and smirked.

"I know how to ride," she said still defending herself.

"Yes, but you haven't ridden in a long time Sam."

"Now go get your tack." Jake gave her a push towards the barn. Sam stumbled and reluctantly went to the barn. Sam grabbed all her tack and grooming supplies and headed back out. She was about to put the stuff down when she stepped on something and tripped. Sam landed with a thud and heard all the Ely brothers roaring with laughter. Jake quickly turned around to see what was going on when he noticed Sam in the dirt. He chuckled and helped her up.

Sam sent a glare towards the porch where the boys were still laughing. Then she blushed when Jake helped dust her off. Sam was aggravated at how clumsy she had been in just one day. She went a whole six years in San Francisco being as graceful as ever and now…well not so graceful.

Sam started brushing Ace. She was brushing along his neck when she noticed something.

"What's that?" She asked Jake showing the white hair on his neck.

"Freeze brand. They do it to all the mustangs that are captured and adopted," he told her.

"He's a mustang?" Sam asked excitedly. Jake just nodded.

_Wow. How cool is that? _Sam thought.

She quickly finished grooming and tacking him managing to get nipped in the butt only once when picking out his feet. Other wise no injuries were sustained. She didn't remember things as well as she thought she would though so Jake wound up correcting a lot of things.

For once she appreciated that fact that Ace was short. It only took her one try to get on. But she didn't have time to feel smug about it because Jake was already correcting her.

"Ok now don't slouch over you need to sit up straight…now don't jam your heels down it will lock your knee."

It went on like this for the next half hour. Sam had re-mastered the walk and trot. They were getting ready to move on to the lope. She squeezed her legs tight around Ace's barrel, learning earlier it was a bad idea to kick, and he gracefully went into a lope. Sam felt proud of herself. She was re-learning everything so well. Jake was still barking off orders but Sam only half listened to them. Finally Jake told her that would be enough. Sam gently brought him back down to a walk and stopped him beside Jake. He was wearing his famous tom-cat grin again which made Sam smile.

"Not too bad," he said. Sam was happy at his little compliment since Jake wasn't one to hand them out often. She started to dismount. She had her leg over his but when Ace shot out from under her. Sam landed on her feet but stumbled backwards running into Jake. He made an 'umph' sound and Sam apologized. Much to her dismay everyone was still watching…and once again…laughing. She looked up at Jake and he was smiling at her. Sam playfully rolled her eyes at him and went to go get Ace…who didn't go far. She snatched up his reins and left to un-tack him.

After Sam was finally finished un-tacking a stubborn Ace she turned him back out into the pasture. She trudged her way up to the house not wanting to confront everyone that had watched. She kicked her boots off at the front door and entered into the noisy kitchen where she bumped into someone. She looked up to see none other than Jake.

_His presence is a curse...a curse of clumsiness._ Sam declared to herself.

"Sam there you are! I was just sending Jake out to get you…dinners ready." Gram said pilling plates filled with food on the table. Sam looked to see everyone had an evil smile plastered on their faces. Sam rolled her eyes and pushed passed Jake to take her seat. The smiles grew as Jake sat down next to her.

Suddenly Sam wasn't hungry anymore.


	10. Chapter 9

Dinner passed as smoothly as possible when you had a house full of Ely's. Sam suffered from extreme teasing about her riding escapade but also received compliments much to her relief. Gram, Maxine, and Brynna's glances towards Sam and Jake were almost unbearable. But she lived through them. Now she lay in bed unable to sleep but only think. So much has happened in just the past couple of days. Suddenly Sam remembered something from when she first got here. She quickly sat up and went to boot up her laptop. She felt bad for doing this through an e-mail but she just wanted to get it out there as soon as possible. She pulled up her Aunt Sue's e-mail address and started typing.

_Dear Aunt Sue,_

_How are you? I'm doing great. Nevada is insane! I can't believe how much I missed it. Which reminds me…why didn't you tell me about Brynna? Or Cody for that matter. Gram informed me that she had spoke to you and sent me letters…why didn't you send them to my school? Please write back or call me…_

_-Sam_

Sam sighed and shut the computer down. She placed it on her desk and peeked out her window.

_What in the…_

Sam had to take a double check. There out side her window below stood the Phantom. Sam smiled and quietly opened it up.

"Zanzibar?" Sam whispered quietly giving him a little warning where she was coming from. He looked from side to side then up. Sam giggled at his expression. His head was cocked to the side and he seemed rather confused. Sam climbed out her window and down the tree. She quietly landed on her feet next to the beautiful stallion who jumped back a bit.

"Oops. Sorry," Sam giggled again. The stallion just looked at her quizzically and snorted. Then cautious as ever took a step towards her. Sam held her breath. Then he pushed his nose against her chest that made her stumble a bit. Sam let out a breath and smiled. The stallion tossed his head up and pawed as if beckoning her to come closer. Carefully Sam did. She whispered to him quietly the entire time. He seemed to enjoy the sound of her voice.

"What's my pretty boy doing here all by himself hmm?" Sam cooed. He made a rumbling sound like a neigh stuck in his throat. Sam slowly reached up to pet him, not wanting to scare him off again. But instead the stallion pushed his nose into her hand. Sam felt a jolt of happiness surge through her body. She rubbed his face slowly and tenderly; as if memorizing every inch of him incase he was just a figment of her imagination. Which if he was, she would want to remember it so well. She moved over to his neck combing her fingers through his mane pulling out a few loose strands. Sam was about to drop them to the ground but an idea struck her. She tucked them in the waist band of her sweat pants and continued to stroke the magnificent creature in front of her. He was enjoying it as much as she was. His eyelids drooped and his lower lip hung lazily. He dropped his head and neck and let out a heavy sigh. Sam felt her chest tighten as she thought of all the time she lost with him over one accident. She didn't have long to think about it because suddenly he was pushing her again with his nose. He pranced around her and shook his head; stopping every now and again to paw at the dirt. Sam giggled; he was showing off for her. Then much to her dismay he ran. Before Sam could get to disappointed he skidded to a halt and looked back at her. Sam suddenly understood. It felt like he was little Blackie again; she remembered how they would play 'chase'. Sam looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes. She knew it could be dangerous to go on with this. But what did she care? It's not everyday you get to play a game of 'chase' with a wild majestic stallion right? Sam smiled and ran after him. He let out a squeal and headed for the river. He splashed right into it then stopped. Sam stopped at the river's edge and stuck her toe into it…only to quickly pull it back out. The water was freezing no way she was getting in. But she didn't have a choice. Blackie decided it was his turn to be the 'chaser' so he jumped out of the river and knocked into Sam…making her fall into the water. She surfaced sputtering. Then she looked at Blackie and laughed.

She swore if horses could wag their tails…that's exactly what he would be doing now. He leapt in beside her and Sam quickly swam out of the way of his hooves. Sam noticed the river was deeper than she remembered. Her toes couldn't reach the bottom which left her treading water. Sam felt a sudden calmness wash over her. She never remembered being so content in her life. She let out a sigh and the stallion nudged her with his nose. Without thinking Sam wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't bolt which made Sam smile even more. But when she did let go he got out of the river on the 'wild side'. With one last look at her he galloped off. A violent shiver traveled through Sam so she decided it was time to get out. She looked down at her sopping wet clothes. How was she going to get up a tree and back into her bedroom like this? With a sigh she started up the tree anyway. She made it up almost unscathed. She fell down a branch or two when her heavy pants decided to fall down causing her to get them caught. But luckily her quick reactions helped her recover and now she only had a few scratches. Suddenly exhausted Sam stripped out of her wet clothes and fell to the bed. She pulled the covers up to her ears and fell asleep with dreams filled with the Phantom.


	11. Chapter 10

Sam could feel someone hovering over her.

_Oh man._

She stole a peek through her lashes. The sun was bright so all she could see was a silhouette. She didn't need to see features to know who it was.

"You just don't go away do you Ely?" Sam pretended to complain earning a smile from Jake.

"Nope."

Sam pulled the covers to her face and rolled over so her back was to him.

"Ok fine guess you don't want to go for a ride…"

Sam jumped out of bed and nearly on top of him.

"I'm up!"

Jake helped steady Sam than chuckled at the sight of her. Her hair was sticking out each and every way and she was only wearing a baggy t-shirt that reached just above her knees.

"Oh shit!" Sam cursed and repeated several times under her breath. She pushed Jake to the door and shut it in his face. Quickly she opened it again so she could just stick her head out.

"I'll be down in a minute," She said then slammed the door again. She could hear Jake laughing at her but she didn't care…she was too excited.

* * *

Sam rode along with Jake over the bridge out towards the range. She felt like squealing in delight…and she was not a squealer so that was saying something.

"Sam if you smile anymore your face might break." Jake joked.

She couldn't help but giggle and try to smile even bigger. Jake laughed at her. He was happy to see her so happy.

"You want to gallop?" Sam asked.

She saw Jake hesitate a moment and a frown play at his lips.

"Oh please Jacob." She said then sent Ace shooting forward with Jake in pursuit. Sam had the urge to let go of the reins and reach her hands to the sky. She felt so free. It's been ages since she's been able to feel this way. Always feeling trapped and compelled to things. People always expecting her to do what was right.

But not now. No. Now she was free to be herself. Free to gallop across the desert with no one telling her what to do. Free from expectations. And she never felt so great. She could hear Jake catching up to her. She peeked under her shoulder only to see it wasn't Witch that was right behind her but instead the Phantom. Her heart soared. Suddenly she was galloping side by side with the Phantom. She could feel Ace backing down some towards the stallion like out of respect.

"Zanzibar," Sam called to him. He looked at her and let out a whinny and bumped shoulders with Ace trying to get closer. Ace stumbled a bit throwing Sam's balance off some. She quickly righted herself and made the mistake to look down. Ace and the Phantom were running so close together she thought their legs would tangle. Sam wanted nothing more to jump onto Blackie's back and ride away with him. But she remembered Jake. Finally the Phantom switching out of his playfulness surged forward then disappeared up a mountain side. Sam pulled Ace to a stop and stared after the Phantom. Jake was quickly right beside her checking them over.

"Are you ok?" He seemed truly worried. Sam still watched the spot the Phantom disappeared watching the cloud of dust disappear.

Sam smiled. "Never better."

* * *

Sam felt dusty and exhausted. She and Jake had been riding for hours. Now they were finally making their way back over the bridge. She saw the Camaro parked next to her car with a handsome Caleb leaning against it. He sent her a smile and she returned it.

"Just give me a sec." She told him then made her way towards the hitching post where Jake already had Witch tied up. Sam pulled Ace up next to them. She went to dismount but her legs gave out. She fell back onto Jake who was loosening Witch's cinch. Sam's unexpected weight sent him into Witch who then in turn went to kick Ace. Jake grabbed Sam and pulled her out of the way just as Witch made contact with Ace making him bolt forward into the hitching post. It was utter chaos. Jake jumped up and went to settle the horses down. It only took him a minute. Sam could see him scolding Witch. She was still sitting in the dirt and looked up to see Caleb suddenly hovering over her. Instead of being worried though she could see him smiling.

"Always making a mess of things aren't you Samantha?" He said teasingly.

Sam pretended to give a hopeless shrug. "Wouldn't know me if I didn't."

Caleb helped her up and gave her a kiss. Sam blushed and pushed herself away from him a little. Caleb looked confused.

"I'm all dusty dirty," she explained gesturing towards her clothes.

"Ah. Usually I'd risk it but I have special plans for us tonight." He said with a smile.

"Plans?"

"Yup."

"But I still need a shower and everything."

"I'll wait."

Sam rolled her eyes and pretended to be exasperated.

"Ok let me just go un-tack Ace." She went to go take care of Ace. She was loosening his cinch when Jake stopped her.

"I'll take care of him you can go get ready." Jake started un-tacking him and didn't meet Sam's gaze. Sam gave him a quick hug which surprised him.

"Thanks." She let go then headed for the house.

* * *

Jake smiled to himself as he watched Sam go to the house. This didn't go unnoticed by Caleb. He made his way over to Jake once Sam was in the house.

"Jake is it?" He asked.

"Yeah," Jake replied getting back to Ace.

"Ok. Um, let's see. How should I put this? Oh here…I'd appreciate it if you'd leave Samantha alone."

Jake stopped working on Ace to look at Caleb. "You're kidding right?"

"I'm afraid not."

Jake stepped away from Ace so he was face to face with Caleb.

"Look Sam and I are friends I'm not going to avoid her just because you're jealous for some reason that I don't get."

Caleb stepped closer. "Really? You don't look like you want to just be her 'friend'." They glowered at each other for a minute then Caleb turned away and made his way to the house. Jake wanted nothing more to follow him and beat the living snot out of him but resisted. For Sam's sake.


	12. Chapter 11

Sam wrapped a towel around herself and snuck to her room. She turned her computer on then worked on getting dress.

_Ugh._

What was she going to wear? She didn't even know where they were going or what they were doing. Finally she settled on a little navy blue spaghetti strapped dress and some flat sole shoes to match. She saw a message alert on her computer and went to check it out.

Aunt Sue.

She took a deep breath and opened it.

_Sam—_

_I am glad to hear you are enjoying Nevada. I also terrible regret telling you that it is true your Gram had sent me letters and made phone calls. I was afraid to send them to you worried that you would become home sick. Now I realize that it was wrong of me. I wanted to call you but was too ashamed. I hope you can forgive me._

_Your loving—Aunt Sue._

Sam never felt so angry. How could she keep things like this from her? She turned the computer off forcefully and made her way downstairs. She walked in the kitchen to see Caleb waiting for her. She smiled at him. Gosh he was pretty handsome.

"Well don't you clean up nicely?" He teased.

Sam smacked him on the arm. "Where are we going?"

"Not telling…now come on."

Caleb grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house. Sam noticed him sending a quick look in Jake's direction and wondered about it.

"Hold on just a sec." Sam came to a halt and made her way over to Jake. He was getting ready to leave.

"You look nice." He took a quick glance at her appearance.

Sam blushed at the unexpected compliment. "Uh, thanks."

She made herself pull it together.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Ace. Gram made some blue berry pie, you should go help yourself, you know like a 'thank you' kind of thing…" Wow she was sounding lame.

Jake smiled. "I'd rather be able to enjoy the pie along with the company. How about you take me to Clara's tomorrow?"

Sam was shocked. Jake actually wanted her company. Wow.

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled and waved to him as she made her way back to Caleb. And if she weren't mistaken she could have sworn Caleb was glaring at Jake.

"Ok so are you kidnapping me or something?" Sam finally asked. They had been driving for a half-hour.

"I have a feeling if I was it wouldn't be this easy?" He turned and smiled at her.

"Will you at least tell me where we are going?" Sam tried to ask once again even though she knew he wouldn't tell her.

"Nope."

Sam sat back with a huff. She really didn't like surprises. Especially since most surprises in her life turned out to be something bad. Finally Caleb pulled the car to a stop.

"We're here"

Sam looked outside. They were in a park of some sort but there was nothing there. No buildings or people for that matter.

"Um where exactly is here?" Sam asked.

"Well we aren't really all the way there yet," he said climbing out of the car.

He opened the door for Sam and took her hand to help her out.

"Now come with me," he led her to a trail.

"Hiking?" Sam asked pointedly looking at what they were wearing.

"Not exactly. Now will you stop asking questions and come with me?"

Sam followed him. They were walking for 15 minutes. Sam was about to turn back and just go home and possibly have some blue-berry pie with Jake. But then they stepped into a little valley.

"Oh," Sam gasped.

The valley was beautiful. There was a little river that ran through it with a big tree near the bank. The grass was swaying in the breeze. Then she noticed a blanket and a basket under the tree. It was perfect.

"Surprise," Caleb whispered in her ear wrapping his arms around her waist. He led her over to the blanket where she sat down.

Caleb pulled a bottle out of the basket, "Some sparkling cider?" He asked cracking a smile.

Sam rolled her eyes. "What no wine or champagne? What an outrage." She teased letting out a giggle that made her feel like a little girl.

"Yeah well we are too young," he said with a shrug pouring Sam a glass.

"Damn," Sam smiled and took the glass from him.

They had finished eating and were now lying on the blanket. Sam snuggled into his chest. She was glad for once that they could just be themselves. And that they actually got to go on a real date.

"Thanks Caleb," she said giving him a kiss. Caleb wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss.

"You're welcome," he said while regaining his breath. Sam looked at her watch and was surprised to see how late it was.

"Oh man," she groaned and climbed off of Caleb.

"We should probably go," she started collecting her shoes and helped Caleb put the stuff away.

Sam began to wonder how her dad would react when she got home but her thoughts were interrupted by Caleb.

"So what's with Jake?" He asked surprising Sam.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know he kind of seems like a jerk."

Sam felt a little offended. "He's not. He's just really quiet that's all." She defended.

"Just be careful around him," Caleb said as he parked the car in front of Sam's house.

"There is nothing to worry about, Jake's my best friend and has been ever since I can remember," Sam was angry. Why did he have to ruin their perfect nigh?

"I just don't like the way he looks at you Samantha…" Caleb mumbled.

"Wait, what?" Sam was in the process of getting out of the car but this made her stop.

"I don't know exactly how to put it Samantha but he doesn't look at you as though you're a friend."

"Oh please Caleb your being silly," she gave him a kiss and climbed out.

"There is nothing to worry about really," she told him before she closed the door and headed inside. Where she was able to think about what Caleb said. She and Jake were bestfriends and have been for as long as she could remember. There was no way he was interested in anything else.

Could he?


	13. Chapter 12

Sam just hung up the phone. She was talking to Jake setting up a time for their date.

_Wait date? Did she just think date?_

She shook her head as if that would help make the thought disappear…it didn't. Sam ran to get ready since he would be here soon.

She heard a car pull up and someone come inside.

"Sam?" It was Jake.

"Yeah coming!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs missing the last step in her haste. Luckily…as usual, Jake caught her.

_Gosh he smells good._

She thought as Jake helped her right herself. She gasped when she saw him. He looked amazing. Jake noticed her gawking at him and cleared his throat. Sam realized her mouth was hanging open so she quickly snapped it shut. Sam blushed which earned a chuckle from Jake.

"Enjoying the view?" He smirked.

"No I was…inspecting," Sam lied. Truthfully the she did rather enjoy the view.

"Well do I pass?" He stepped back and did a twirl causing Sam to giggle.

"Eh. It'll do. Now let's go I'm starving."

Jake parked in front of Clara's and they headed inside. Sam picked a booth near the back where they both sat down. Clara saw them come in together and smiled. She headed over to take their orders.

"Sam! Jake! What can I get for ya?" She asked with too much enthusiasm. Sam gave Jake an amused look.

"Um I'm not sure. What about you Jake?"

Jake furrowed is eyebrows confused at what was so funny. "I'll have chocolate milkshake-"

"OH! Milkshakes! I haven't one of those since…oh I don't know just a really long time! I'll have one too," Sam interrupted and bounced in her seat. "Jake you want to split this death by chocolate cake?" She asked leaning over the table to point to it on his menu. Only Jake wasn't looking at the menu. He smiled at Sam's enthusiasm.

"We'll have some of that too."

Clara glanced at both of them and smiled widely like a little kid who had a secret.

"Ok I'll get that for you two," she spared one last glance before leaving to put their orders in.

Sam started to giggle. "Well that was…interesting."

Jake smiled and just nodded.

"So how's college life big boy?" Sam asked.

Jake rolled his eyes at her teasing. "It's ok. Sort of boring."

"Well that's just because I'm not there," Sam said and winked at him before bursting out laughing.

Jake joined her. He was extremely happy to have Sam back again and glad that they were having fun together despite being apart for so long. With that thought Jake stopped laughing and suddenly felt grim. Sam noticed this.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said looking down at the table.

"Jake c'mon I may have been gone for six years but I know you better than that." Jake grimaced at what she said when realization hit her. Sam mouthed "oh," before leaning towards Jake to see his eyes. They were dark and sad.

"Jake…" She didn't know what to say. She felt protective over him and yet angry at the same time. He was blaming himself.

"Look I don't know exactly what you're thinking but I'm certain that you are wrong," she tentatively reached for his hand that was tracing mindless patterns on the table and placed hers over it. She felt something jolt through her but she didn't know what. Jake looked up at her with a hint of surprise marked on his face.

"I'm only going to say it once then it's over with. No arguing. It is_ not your fault_." Sam said slowly her voice challenging him to disagree. She searched his eyes surprised to see he didn't guard them. She saw confusion, uncertainty, and something else…

"Ahem," they both jumped not realizing how close they were leaning and that there were other people around. Sam pulled her hand from Jake's and set it on her lap. It was weird how absent she felt. She looked up at Clara who had that 'secret' look again and set their food on the table.

"Anything else you need just holler," She said then went over to serve another table.

Sam suddenly had an idea to help lift the mood again.

"I Samantha Forster challenge you Jake Ely to a milkshake drinking contest!" Sam announced. "Do you dare embark on such a challenge?" She quirked an eyebrow in his direction and tried to give him the most menacing look she could muster. Bingo! He cracked a smile.

"You are so on." He stuck his straw in his drink and got ready.

"On the count of three," Sam pulled her drink closer. "One…two…THREE!" She started sucking down the milkshake as fast as she could but it wasn't long till she got a brain freeze. She stopped drinking and smacked her head against the table.

"Ah man down man down!" She said rubbing her forehead.

Jake tried not to laugh but was unsuccessful once the milkshake was starting to come out of his nose. Sam shrieked and threw a bunch of napkins toward him. No doubt gaining a lot of attention. Then they started laughing uncontrollably. By the time they were done they both had tears in their eyes.

"That was fun," Sam said wiping her eyes. Jake nodded.

"Don't suppose you'd be up for a cake eating contest now would you?" She teased. Jake's eyes grew wide as he shook his head. "No way."

"Drat," Sam snapped her fingers in a disappointed manner. "Guess that means we have to eat it like _normal_ people." She said twirling a fork in her hand.

"Well I know I am. Eat it how ever you please," Jake said taking a bite from the cake. Sam pretended to pout and did the same.

"Whoa. Talk about chocolate overload." She said looking for something to wash it down but realizing she only had a chocolate shake.

"I'm going to go get a water. You want something?" She asked sliding out of the booth.

"I'll have a water too if you don't mind?"

Sam gave him a thumbs up and headed over to the counter to get some water. Jake watched after her. He was still a little shock to the way the day had played out. He hadn't felt so carefree in so long. It wasn't until he was able to spend sometime with Sam that he started feeling happier. Now when she was gone or he wasn't with her he always felt empty.

And he knew this couldn't be good.


	14. Chapter 13

"Your _aqua_ sir," Sam said as she set the water on the table and took a seat. She took another bite of cake and washed it down with water.

"Mmm, much better," she said closing her eyes. Jake smiled at her. He heard the front door open and looked to see none other than Darrel and Quinn walk in. He groaned and shrunk down in the booth. But it was too late, they saw him.

"Jake my man!" Darrel exclaimed causing everyone to look at him. He walked over to their booth with Quinn following. Darrel came to an abrupt halt causing Quinn to run into him when he saw Sam.

He turned to Quinn. "Dude, keep it cool. Shove off." He said brushing off his shirt and turning back to Sam who was quite amused by their antics.

"Suzie!" He exclaimed and slid into the booth right next to her sitting a little to close. Sam just laughed. "Um it's Sam," she told him.

"Huh? Yeah whatever." He said draping his arm over her shoulder. "Just kidding! Please like anyone could forget you." He smirked as Sam gave him a little shove.

"So what are you two cuties doing here?" Quinn asked trying to pinch Jakes cheek but he was able to dodge him. Sam bit her lip to keep from laughing since Jake looked rather annoyed.

"Milkshake drinking contest." Sam told them.

"Ya don't say? Who won darlin'?" Darrel asked as he took Sam's shake and took a gulp out of it.

"Jake did. But only because I got a brain freeze!" They laughed at her.

"Too bad." Quinn said.

"Eh its ok milkshake did come out of his nose so I guess that makes things even," Sam said smiling at Jake as they all laughed again.

"Hey wait…what are you guys doing here?"

"We got some hot dates." Darrel said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"No," Sam laughed at him. "But now I do," he said poking Sam in the ribs.

"I'm here with Jake," Sam said poking him back.

"Yeah? Well I'm stealing your date Jakey," he said winking at him. Jake grunted. Sam snorted. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Ok then, won't you be my date?" Darrel fluttered his eyelashes towards her.

Sam copied him. "No." This made everyone laugh. Even Jake smiled.

"Ok never mind you don't get a say." Darrel said pretending to pout.

"Darrel you just got burned dude." Quinn said still laughing.

"_Darrel you just got_-eh shut it," Darrel said mimicking Quinn with a high pitched voice.

"Seriously what are you guys doing here?" Jake asked making them remember he was there.

"Dude we are here to crash your date. How's it going so far?" Darrel teased.

"Great," Jake mumbled under his breath.

"Awesome. Then you can just call us the Date Crashers." Darrel said picking at their cake.

"You mean like the Wedding Crashers?" Sam asked.

"Nah. We are a totally different thing. Much more unique." He said through a mouthful of cake. "Man this cake is delicious!" He exclaimed. The front door open again and they all looked that way. Darrel dropped his fork as he and Quinn gawked.

"I may be able to get you a hot date after all," Sam smirked as she went to greet a beautiful blonde at the front door. She brought her back to the table.

"Guys I believe you know Jennifer." Sam said. Darrel choked on Sam's water that he was drinking.

"Kentworthy?"

"Yup." She said with a nod.

"What happened?" Quinn asked earning a smack from Sam.

"Oh let's just say I helped a sister out." Sam said giving Jen an one arm hug. She looked at Jen again. Her long blonde hair was straightened out and she no longer had glasses since Sam insisted that contacts were the way to go. She was wearing jeans and a cute tank top that Sam had given her with just a touch of makeup on.

"Yeah these guys here need a hot date…" Sam said as she looked at Quinn and Darrel.

"But I love you to much to put you through that torture." Sam finished with a triumphant smile.

"No fair Suzie,"

"Sam."

"Sam," Darrel corrected and pouted. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Don't look so sad. Jen hasn't said no yet." Sam said.

"Jen, would you like to join us as we crash Sam and Jake's date?" Quinn asked with a sugar coated smile.

"Yes! Be part of the Date Crashers!" Darrel exclaimed.

"Tempting. But I was going to see if Sam wanted to go to the Fair. You guys are welcomed to accompany if you like," Jen said as she gave Sam a questioning look.

"Sounds great to me!" Sam said.

"Jen, Sam ride in my car!" Darrel said excitedly.

"What about me?" Quinn asked.

"What about you?" Darrel retorted.

"Bro's before ho's man," Quinn said which earned a punch from everyone.

"Ow! I was kidding jeez." Quinn said rubbing the many places he was attacked.

"But seriously what about me?" He asked.

"You can walk for all I care!" Darrel said as he draped his arms over Sam and Jen.

"Here's an idea…why don't we all ride in Jake's truck? Some of us can ride in the bed," Sam said.

"Shotgun!" Quinn yelled and raced out of the diner to the truck. Sam went to put money on the table but Jake stopped her.

"I got it," He said throwing some money on the table. Sam smiled.

"Thanks.-Now let's get going," She said grabbing Jake's hand and tugging him towards his truck. Once outside the diner Darrel snatched her away.

"Good job on getting rid of Quinn!" He told her as he pulled her towards his car. But she stopped making him stumble backwards.

"I was serious. We are going in Jake's truck." She said flashing him a smile. She linked her arms with Jen and they hurried over to Jake's truck where Quinn was already seated and buckled. Sam laughed and hopped in the bed followed by Jen and Darrel then they were on their way to the fair.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Ok so I usually hate these things but I am writing it for crazihorsedogpurple3person...

Um so to post a story on FF you have to have an account unless you ask someone who has one if they will post it for you and tell people you are the author yadayadayada. :)

So since I'm already writing one I want to take the chance and thank my readers/reviewers. You guys are awesome! I love reading your reviews/opions/thoughts on my story! So again thank you and now I will shut up so you can enjoy the story!

* * *

"Five dollars for adults ages 10 and up," the lady running the entrance gate told them.

"What if they act 5?" Sam asked pointing at Darrel and Quinn just as Darrel had Quinn in a choke hold.

"Ow! Uncle dude uncle!" Quinn yelled earning a laugh from the gate lady.

"Sorry I'm afraid that doesn't count."

Sam smiled and paid for everyone's tickets.

"Have fun," the gate lady said pointedly looking towards the boys. Sam laughed and handed out the tickets to everyone.

"Dang Suzie you didn't have to buy us all tickets!" Darrel said looking to see if he would get any deals at some restaurants if he saved the ticket. Sam smacked him on the back of the head.

"If you keep calling me Suzie I'm gunna take my ticket back," Sam threatened.

"Sheesh sorry," Darrel said rubbing his head from were Sam smacked him. If only he knew how lucky he was that that was all she did.

Sam and Jen skipped through the fair with linked arms leaving the boys to chase after them. They both skidded to a stop when they came by a cart.

"Funnel Cakes!" They exclaimed jumping up and down drawing attention.

Sam was about to order them some when Jake stepped in front of her.

"I got 'em," he said shooing Sam and Jen away from the line.

"Thanks Jake, we're going to go and try to find a place to sit." Sam grabbed Jen's hand and drug her into the crowd. Once they were gone Darrel let out a whistle.

"What?" Jake asked glaring at him.

"Nothing…well nothing except that little Sam and Jen aren't…so…little…" he trailed off in attempt to edit in front of Jake which he was having a tough time doing watching them walk away.

"Shut up Darrel…and don't even think about it." Jake warned. But when Darrel didn't acknowledge him he kicked him in the shin.

"Damn it!" Darrel yelled as he limped around to look at a glaring Jake.

"Huh? Were you saying something?" Quinn snorted.

"Yeah I was saying don't even think about it," Jake gave him an 'I mean it' look then stepped up to order the girls funnel cakes.

"It's a free country…" Darrel mumbled as he helped them grab the plates of food and made their way towards the girls.

Sam saw them coming and waved them down. "Aw why is Darrel pouting? They run out of ice cream?" Jen teased.

"Actually they were out of ice cream but that's not why he's pouting," Quinn said smirking.

Sam and Jen looked at the boys confused.

"Jake just classified you guys as a 'no landing zone'" Darrel explained with a smile returning to his face before it was smacked off again. The girls burst into giggles then ate their funnel cakes. Once they were done they got up and threw away their trash before deciding what to do next.

"Let's go see the animals!" Sam suggested.

"Sam…you live with a bunch of 'em," Jake pointed out.

"Yeah no kiddin'," Sam said looking at the boys then dragging them along with her towards the stables. Once inside Darrel gagged earning laughs from everybody.

"Shut up! This smells worse than mom's broccoli farts!" Darrel said.

"Ew," Sam and Jen said in unison before laughing again.

"That's a big pig," Quinn said pointing to a fat pig in one of the pens.

"Hey that's a Gold Dust pig," Jen said. Sam looked at the pig and stepped up to the fence. "Gold Dust…," Sam mumbled reading the info card on the pig. She stood up and saw everyone had moved on to a different pen.

"Well hello there young lady," Someone said behind her making her jump. She turned to see it was Slocum. "Oops sorry didn't mean to startle ya," he drawled then flashed his toothpaste commercial grin.

Sam forced a smile. "Oh no I just thought my friends were behind me," she lied. "Is this your pig?" Sam asked.

"Yup another Gold Dust pride and joy," he said hooking his sausage fingers through his belt loops.

"Wow…are all of them this big?"

"If they aren't they really aren't any use to us," he said.

_Us? Like his company?_

Sam looked at the card again. "Gold Dust Industries? Is that your business?" Sam asked.

Linc gave her a skeptical look. "Yes."

"What do you do? Do you butcher them?" Sam pretended to fake a cringe.

He stiffened beside her for a brief moment. "You sure do ask a lot of questions missy." He said staring at her.

Dang he wasn't going to tell. "Well it's for that project…so?" She couldn't help but try.

"Well then I guess you can say it's something like that."

"_Like _that?"

"Samantha which animal did curiosity kill?" He asked holding her stare.

Sam wanted to look away but couldn't. "The cat." She had to get away. "Excuse me," she said trying to step around Slocum but he didn't let her.

"Precisely." Sam felt a moment of panic build inside of her before she composed herself. She needed to get out of here and call the guys.

"Sam!" Someone called much to her relief. Jake ran up beside her.

"There you are!" Jake noticed the uncomfortable situation so he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer shocking both Sam and Linc.

Linc gave them a smirk. "Well ain't that cute."

Jake glared at him before turning to Sam. "Come on let's go," he said tugging her along.

Linc grabbed Sam's arm stopping them both and before Jake could level the guy he whispered in her ear. "Let's not kill the kitty cat." Then he quickly let go and walked away. Sam watched him leave and meet up with a few other men who all sent glances her way.

_Not good._

Jake hurried his way through the barn and pulled her aside.

"Are you ok? What was that about? I should go back and level that bast--" Jake was rambling. This was definitely not Jake like, so Sam put a finger on his lips and giggled at his face expression.

"Jake I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Jake relaxed a bit but still looked confused. "Sam what he say to you?"

"He was just being a creep," which was almost true. Before he could ask anything else Sam grabbed his hand a dragged him along to meet up with their friends. But she couldn't stop thinking: _curiosity killed the cat._

_He couldn't possibly know could he? Or was it just ironic?_ She was praying for the irony. Hoping that he didn't know what she was. Because at 'school' people called her cat.


	16. Chapter 15

Sam pulled up at the little shack of a house later that night. She climbed out of her Porsche and hurried inside. Earlier she had called and told them about what went down and they told her to get there as soon as possible.

"Guys?" Sam called once inside.

"Back here!" One of them replied from the back of the house. Sam walked back there and was pulled into a bunch of different hugs before getting down to business. She couldn't help but notice that Caleb seemed a little angry.

"So tell us everything," Matt said sitting in the computer chair. Sam retold her story and then started telling them about things that seemed odd.

"Well we believe that his company is Gold Dust Industries… most definitely has something to do with those animals… and possibly knows who you are." Caleb finished off and Matt wrote everything down.

"Now what?" Tyler asked. Sam looked around the room. No one seemed certain what to do next.

"I say we make a move." Sam said. Everyone looked at her.

"Don't you think that's a little rash Samantha?" Caleb said.

_Oh yeah he's mad about something._

"No Caleb I don't. It's now or never. If he does know about me then he's gunna do something…and soon. Of course we don't have everything we need but we have enough."

Everyone kept looking between her and Caleb. They didn't know what to do. Caleb closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Let's get to work." He finally said as everyone huddled around the computer.

"Samantha can I talk to you for a minute?" Caleb whispered and pulled her out the door before she could answer. He pulled her in a hug and then quickly let go. He seemed to be thinking of what to say.

"First I'm glad you're alright…" he started pacing around. He would stop every now and again like he was about to say something but then would change his mind and start pacing again. After a couple of minutes it was starting to get aggravating.

"Caleb just spit it out." Sam finally said making him stop. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I just got all worked up…" he said.

"About?"

"Well you spending the entire day with Jacob."

Sam rolled her eyes. "And Darrel and Quinn and Jen…" Sam stated.

"What is it with you and Jake anyway?" Sam asked.

Caleb seemed uncertain for a minute before deciding to answer.

"Nothing…" he said before going back into the other room. Sam wanted to go after him and tell him that they were just friends. But for some reason a part of her wouldn't allow that. Sam sighed and walked into the room with everyone else. Now was not the time to be thinking of her problems.

They spent the next two hours planning and getting ready.

"Crap," Sam said looking at her watch.

They all looked at her.

"I have to make an appearance at home…" she told them.

"Ok you go there and get ready we'll pick you up from there," Matt said. Sam nodded grabbed her gear then ran to her car.

Sam pulled into the River Bend and ran inside. Everyone was sitting to dinner.

"Oops. Sorry," she said before taking her seat. They all finished eating and the parents went into the living room to watch TV. Sam decided that sneaking out wouldn't be an option. So she came up with something else. She flipped open her phone and text Jen.

_If parents ask I'm staying the night at your house.  
-Sam_

She closed her phone and went to finish the dishes. She knew that the plan wasn't the best and she will probably get in trouble. But it will last long enough for her to get done what needed to be done. She dried the last dish and felt her phone buzz.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you planning on doing Sam?  
-Jen_

Sam rolled her eyes and typed back.

_I just need to take care of things. Please don't tell anyone Jen! Gotta Go.  
-Sam_

There now to tell the parents…

"Dad? Jen wants me to go over to her house tonight and I told her that was fine…sorry I know I should have asked first but--"

Her dad cut her off. "That's fine sweetie."

_Almost too easy._

Sam ran upstairs and got her 'bag' then ran outside. She called the guys.

"I'll meet you at the shack in 10," she said then hung up before climbing in her Porsche. She sped her way to their house having fun while doing it too. When she got there she hopped out and ran inside.

"Go get ready," PJ said throwing her everything she would need for now. Sam went into one of the bedrooms and got dressed.

"Dang Sam I think the all black look suits you!" Matt said. Sam rolled her eyes. Leave it to Matt to be the one joking right before a 'mission'. They finished getting their gear together put in their ear pieces and then loaded the van.

They all hopped in with PJ driving, Jack working the tracking and other technical stuff, while Sam, Caleb, Matt and Tyler were going to be field later joined by PJ. They were all check their equipment as Sam snapped on her supply belt.

She took a deep breath and smiled at everyone. She was excited. "This is it guys!" She said as everyone laughed at her. They parked 3 miles away from the Gold Dust entrance. "Well this is where we take our leave…later Jack." Matt said.

"Good luck guys," Jack mumbled. Then they all hopped out of the van.

"Alright so we all know what we have to do right?" Caleb asked. Everyone nodded.

"Good then let's go." Everyone started walking but Caleb stopped Sam. He caressed her cheek before giving her one of the most passionate kisses they've ever shared.

"Guys come up for air would ya we got work to do," Matt hissed. Sam broke away from the kiss gasping. Caleb smiled then took off towards the others. Sam followed not far behind. She couldn't help but think how she didn't feel anything spectacular in the kiss. Yeah it was heated and intense but she didn't feel passionate about it.

_Sam pay attention would you!_

Sam shook out of her thoughts and stopped with the rest. "Well this is where I bid you goodbye dudes." Sam said slipping through one of the pastures. This was the largest pasture. It started near the front and finished all the way behind the house…well mansion.

She crept through the grass avoiding the animals and dung. When finally behind the mansion she crouched so she was hidden and pulled out binoculars. She started at the top. "Roof…clear. Upstairs, just Rachel watching MTV and talking on the phone. Downstairs, empty. Backyard, Ryan swimming in the pool…whoa." She whispered in her head set before laying belly flat.

_Ugh who goes swimming at 11 at night!_

Sam lifted the binoculars back to her eyes to check the side yards. "Right side, just a bunch of fat cows…left side, a few cars…oh and maybe a watchman I can't tell." She whispered again.

"Copy, front yard…two watchmen. Cabin…family indoors. Whoa lots of action at the barn." someone answered.

"Like?" Sam asked.

"Like lots of trucks…industrial. Men…animals…bingo. Slocum."

"Cat can you take out left side without getting noticed?" someone asked.

Sam lifted her binoculars to see Ryan heading inside. "Late night swimmer out. So yeah shouldn't be a problem." She tucked the binoculars back in her belt then started army crawling till she was out of the field. She was now on top of a huge hill with the house down below. She pulled her zip line gun out of her supply belt.

"Hope no one sees this," she said then silently shot it off. It clipped to the roof. Sam checked around to make sure no one notice. Of course everyone was oblivious. Sam rolled her eyes.

_Figures._

Sam clipped herself to the line then pushed off. Luckily it wasn't a long way or else someone would have probably seen her. She smacked against the roof next to Rachel's room and silently cursed. She was hanging off the side.

"What the hell?" She heard Rachel say. Footsteps were coming towards the window. Sam hurried to scramble onto the roof and made it just in time as Rachel opened her window. She was still on the phone but looked around outside. Sam lay flat against the roof.

"Ugh nothing probably just a retarded bird or something," Rachel said slamming the window shut. Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"Close call Cat." Someone said. She didn't answer instead she lowered herself down the back side of the house before retracting her zip line and clipping it to her belt.

"Ok Cat let's not do any bodily harm to the guard just slap the patch on and get going," someone instructed. Sam pulled out the sleeper patch. Something that was just created this year by Professor Greg. It is full proof. Simply slap in on any part of the body and voilà they were out in seconds. Don't ask Sam how this works because she couldn't tell you. She was just happy that you no longer had to tackle the guy and hold him to the ground while you either one: stick one of those darts in his neck…or two: hold a cloth over their mouth and nose that was soaked in Professors special sleeping gas. Oh the good ol' days.

Sam sighed and snuck her way to the side of the house. She pulled out her flexible mini cam and stuck it around the corner. The image showed the man. He wasn't much. Not very tall or burly. What kind of fun was that? Plus he wasn't paying much attention. Sam snuck behind all the cars making her way towards the 'guard'. He was walking past her when Sam kicked his legs out from under him covered his mouth and slapped the patch on. Just as promised he was out in seconds.

Sam dragged him into the bushes and tied him up and taped his mouth shut. "Problem solved." She mumbled.

"Excellent now make your way to the barns. This is where the real fun begins."


	17. Chapter 16

Getting to the barn was easy. Too easy. Sam was beginning to wonder why nobody has caught the guy yet. Sam snuck up by one of the trucks and slapped a tracker on it where it was hidden. She had done this to five trucks already. Now there was only one between her, Slocum, and his men. She stuck the last tracker on and stayed out of sight listening.

"Do I look like I give a shit if some little girl was checking out your pig?" Someone asked with a raspy voice. Couple of the other men snorted.

_Perverts._

"Look Mr. Rochester…sir. She ain't just some little girl. I'm tellin' ya she was on to us." Slocum drawled.

Sam couldn't stand just listening she had to see. She snuck her way to the front of the truck where she was able to get a pretty good view but stay hidden.

"Easy Cat." Someone warned.

Sam saw Slocum and a bunch of men she didn't recognize. Well despite the few she saw at the fair. But she noticed a distinct difference. Slocum and his men were all dressed like cowboy wanna-be's where the man Sam was guessing as Mr. Rochester and his men wore suits.

"Linc, we've been here two hours. Nothing has happened…nothing is going to happen." Mr. Rochester started laughing-"We are in Darton for God's sake!" Everyone laughed along with him and Sam just smirked.

"Ok Cat enough fun. You gotta get in some of those trucks and see if you can find any phones, blackberry's, planners…anything." Someone said through her earpiece.

Sam started sneaking away. She decided to go for the front truck first. She crawled under it and clipped her only de-sensor to it…just incase they had any alarms…oh and so the lights don't come on.

Sam honestly hated this part. Trying to sneak into a truck that everyone was standing behind. But luck seemed to be on her side…the windows were down. Now all she had to do was climb through it. Success! She rummaged through the truck only finding one blackberry. She plugged her memory stick into it and two minutes later she was back under the truck…getting ready to go to the next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_2 hours earlier._

Jake grumbled when he heard his phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Jake? It's Jen…"

"Yeah…?"

"Um it's about Sam…"

This got Jake's attention. He jumped up from bed and swung his legs over the edge.

"Everything ok?"

"Well I don't know…" she trailed off.

Jake growled. "What is it Kentworthy?"

"I'm worried…she sent me a text like an hour ago telling me if anyone asked where she was tell them she was here staying the night…I don't know where she went." Jen sniffled through the phone.

"Did she tell you anything?"

"I asked her what was going on she said she just needed to take care of something and that was it."

Jake sighed. "I'm coming over." He jumped out of bed and started pulling his jeans on.

"Jake wait! I don't think that is a good idea…" she trailed off again.

"Damn it Jennifer I am tired ok so can you just spit everything out already?"

"Well one I have no idea where she is so what's the point on coming over here? And second Linc dealing with some business tonight…"

"Jen you realize it's like 11 right? What kind of business could he be doing?"

"I don't know my dad just told me to stay inside."

Jake let out an aggravated sigh. "I'll be there soon." He hung up and continued getting dressed.

"Where you going baby brother?"

Jake jumped when he heard someone behind him.

"Jeez Quinn you scared me…I'm going to find Sam."

"Ah so it's a girl. Good luck brother."

"It's not like that Quinn…" Jake said pulling on his boots.

"'Course not…" Quinn said sarcastically.

"Look it doesn't matter she has a boyfriend."

"So you do like her!"

"Who does Jake like?" Bryan asked walking in.

"Sam." Quinn said.

"What about Sam?" Nate asked walking in.

"Jake likes Sam." Bryan told him.

"You've got to be shittin' me…" Jake mumbled.

"'Bout time you opened your eyes baby brother." Nate said.

"Wait where you going?" Bryan asked.

"To get the girl," Quinn answered for him.

"Enough!" Jake yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"Jake shut it you're gunna wake mom and dad…" Bryan said.

"Ugh I'm out of here." Jake said pushing past his brothers.

"Wait you're not going alone!" Quinn said hopping behind him trying to put on jeans.

"Yeah wait for us!" Bryan said as him and Nate ran for their rooms to grab their jeans. Jake snatched his hat and slammed it on his head aggravated.

Bryan, Nate, and Quinn met him out by his truck. "Let's go!" Bryan shouted and Jake sped out of the drive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam just finished with the last truck and clipped her de-sensor back to her belt.

"Nice job Cat. Now are the trucks loaded yet?"

"No."

"Everything must be in the barn. Ok we got to get in there. Make way to the barn."

Now this was going to be tricky. Sam decided to go for the long way around and enter from the back of the barn. She was sneaking through the field when she tripped. Someone jumped on top of her.

Sam twisted and her elbow made contact with the attackers face. He grunted and rolled off of her. Sam reached for a patch but someone grabbed her from behind. She easily flipped him over and slapped a patch on his forehead.

One of the men was missing. Crap. She turned and felt someone kick her in the stomach. But she knew not to double over or she'd get hit in the face. Instead she went backwards pretending to be knocked down. He walked closer and she knocked him down and slapped a patch on him.

_Huh…piece of cake._ Sam smiled and continued.

"You ok Cat?"

"Ookie Dookie." Sam said. She heard someone snort but ignored it and headed for the barn.

The front of the barn was lit but the back was dark which Sam was thankful for.

"Ok now put those gloves to use…"

Sam crinkled her nose. She really didn't want to stick her arm up some fat cow's ass but they needed the evidence. But back here were only sheep so she decided to start with them.

She silently pleaded that none of them would get startled…though for some reason she doubted it…I mean she was about to violate it in its own home.

She climbed in one of the stalls and sat to the ground letting the animals investigate her. Finally they decided she wasn't interesting so they went back to eating hay. Sam crawled up to one of them.

She cringed as she prepared herself for what she was about to do.

_Wait!_

She went over by the sheep's head and inspected its neck. Stitches? She went to the next sheep and noticed that it had stitches on its neck also. All of them did. She pulled out a pair of clippers and held onto one of the sheep.

She carefully cut the stitches open. The cut wasn't very deep just a flap of skin. Sam reached in the cut and pulled out a little bag. A dime bag. _Bingo._

"Oh my gosh," Sam whispered. She let go of the sheep and it scurried away.

"What is it?"

"They put it _in_ the animal…like cut it open and put it in there…" Sam was sneaking for the door now. She had what she needed now they could make the bust. She climbed over the door and landed softly on the barn floor.

Suddenly the lights turned on. Sam froze. Surrounded.

"Boo."

Then black.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Eww author's note I know! But I just want you guys to answer something...do you want me to put pics up for some of the things in this story? I know some people like that and some people don't just let me know what you guys like! :)  
Thanks again for all the review and for reading!**

* * *

_Earlier…_

"Gold Dust? What makes you think she's there?" Nate asked.

"I don't think she's there but we are going to get Jen for help," Jake answered annoyed by his brothers constant questioning.

"Dude I heard she's hot now," Bryan said. Jake just rolled his eyes and sped up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uh oh…" Jack said looking at the monitors.

"What?" PJ asked rolling his chair over by Jack.

"Company…"

"Ah shit. You hear that Genius?" PJ asked through his head set.

"Ugh. Meet you there in 2." Matt answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa…Jake kill the lights!" Quinn said looking over at Gold Dust.

"What the…?" He quickly shut off the lights and pulled over to the side of the road near the entrance. He turned the truck off and followed his brothers out of the truck.

"Psst Jake!"

Jake jump and spun to see who was behind him.

"God Jen you scared me!"

"Sorry…I just didn't want you to go in there," Jen said motioning towards the ranch.

"Yeah about that, what's going on?" Nate asked.

"I don't really know something with Slocum and his business… anyway any sign of Sam?" She asked brushing aside their earlier question.

"No I came hear first," Jake told her.

"Yeah well like I was saying earlier--" Jen was cut off as they all were tackled to the ground.

They were trying to fight back but having a tough time at it.

"Quit it if you know what's good for ya!"

Bryan instantly stilled. "Matt?"

"What the hell…Bryan?"

"What are you doing here?" Bryan exclaimed.

"Shh! God damn it…quick come with us. Guy's let them go their cool." Matt told the rest of the gang. The rest of the guy's released there captives who were rubbing necks, arms, legs, and other places they were restrained.

"Ok quickly and quietly follow me," Matt told them as he made his way back to the van. Once there they all hopped in.

"What's going on?" Jen demanded looking around at all the equipment in the van. Jack smiled at her and went back to working with the computers.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Matt said with a smirk. But was wiped away as soon as they all looked at one of the TV screens.

"Jack cover it!"

"Wait is that Sam?" Jake asked standing up and pushing the cardboard that Jack used to cover the screen away. Caleb pushed him back down.

"Caleb? Ok seriously what the hell is going on?" Jake asked furious. "And where's Sam?"

He was about to answer but Jack interrupted them. "Guys trouble…"

They all looked back at the screen to see someone tackle Sam.

"Crap…Jack turn our earpieces back on," Caleb demanded taking a seat next to him. He turned them on just in time to hear Sam take a blow to the stomach. Everyone winced. Caleb motioned for them all to stay quiet. Some how Sam finished the two much to the amazement of her friends in the van.

"You ok Cat?" Matt asked.

"Ookie Dookie," she replied.

"Ok now put those gloves to use…" he said before flicking the ear pieces off again and turning to them.

"Well this is quite the predicament…" he was looking at anything but them while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look I don't have time to explain things right now you guys just need to stay silent and--"

"She's in," Jack interrupted making everyone turn back to the screen.

"Kill their surveillance…" Caleb ordered Jack who went to work. "Got it…"

"Oh my gosh…" Sam mumbled. Her friends tensed before Matt spoke.

"What is it?" He asked.

"They put it _in _the animal…like cut it open and put it in there…" she replied.

Jake furrowed his eyebrows as he, his brothers, and Jen all shared confused looks. They turned back to the screen to see the lights flash on. Everyone froze Sam was surrounded.

"Boo."

A big man walked behind her and hit her over the head. Sam collapsed to the ground then the camera went out.

"Fuck! Cat? Cat you copy?" Caleb was messing with all the controls trying to get something back.

"Check the trackers on the truck make sure they didn't get those!" Someone yelled. The van was in a frenzy people shouting orders and running around. It was utter chaos in such a small space.

"Stop!" Jen yelled shocking everyone. She was hyperventilating. "Will someone please tell us what is going on?" She pleaded looking into the faces of those people she didn't know.

"Look we are sort of in a pickle right now so I don't have time to explain…let's just say Mr. Slocum's business isn't all it cracks up to be," Matt said. Tyler couldn't help but snort at the word crack. But he quickly sobered up and got back to work.

"Ok but what does that have to do with you…Sam…us?" She asked still confused.

"Damn it. Samantha isn't all she cracks up to be either," Caleb snapped. The Ely's glared at him.

"You don't need to snap at her." Bryan stated. Caleb spun his chair around so he was face to face with him.

"I'm sorry that I'm trying to get one of our freaking operatives back!" He exploded on all of them. Taking his anger and worry out on them. It was quiet while everyone stared at Caleb. He was always the composed one and now he was freaking out.

"I'm sorry did you say operative?" Jen broke the silence.

Caleb let out a frustrate sigh and rubbed his temples. "Look I promise you that I will explain everything. But for right now can you stop with the twenty questions and let us work?" Caleb looked at them all exasperated and then turned to get back to work.

"Got 'em!" Jack called. "They didn't remove the trackers from the trucks," he said pointing to a green screen with a bunch of little red dots on it that were moving towards the outside of the screen.

"PJ get behind the wheel and follow them," Matt threw him a hand held device that had a similar screen on it. PJ nodded and jumped in the driver seat of the van. Tyler jumped in the passenger seat while Matt, Caleb, and Jack all clipped their chairs to the side of the van.

"Hold on."

Jake, Jen, Bryan, Nate, and Quinn all shared worried glances before the van lurched forward unseating them all.

"Told you," Matt mumbled as they all quickly found something to hold onto.


	19. Chapter 18

Sam moaned as she opened her eyes. She squeezed them shut again wishing the headache to go away. It didn't so she reluctantly opened them again only to find herself in an all too familiar situation. She was tied and gagged. But these people weren't playing around. Her arms were spread out tied to something on either side of her same with her feet.

She took in her surroundings. It was a small space…and it smelled. She realized she was moving so she must be in one of the trucks. Just to prove her point there was a sudden jerk as the tires squealed.

"Watch it you bastard!" Someone yelled from the front of the truck. Sam rolled her eyes only to make her head hurt worse then began fingering the knot. This one was tougher than the ones back at home but Sam soon had one hand free making it easier to untie the rest.

Once free she fell to her hands and knees. She inhaled a deep breath but soon regretted it because the foul stench now filled her air ways. Sam stifled a cough with her hand then went to get up.

She felt a puff of air blown on her head though. She slowly looked up only to see a bull.

_Oh. My. Gosh._

This wasn't good. Sam slowly started crawling away from him. He snorted again pawed the ground.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_

She had to think fast. Still watching the bull Sam slowly made her way towards the ropes. She quickly untied it. Silently cursing that she never learned how to rope she made a loop on the end.

Sam prayed being a rancher's daughter that this would come natural to her. She slowly stood up and the bull took a quick step towards her before stopping again and shaking his head. He pawed the ground again and Sam knew he was getting ready to charge. This was his home and she was the intruder.

Unsure of what to do she started swinging the rope over her head. The bull took this as his cue and charged. Sam said a silent prayer as she threw the rope. The bull shied from it and it just landed in a heap in front of him.

_No, no, no!_

She tried to gather the rope back up but she wouldn't be able to get it in time. Thinking fast Sam pulled the rope as soon as the bull's feet were in it.

_Yes!_

She got his front legs in the loop! The bull was furious and tried to leap for her. Sam yanked the rope again and he fell with an audible 'thud'. His weighted rocked the truck sending Sam off her feet again. Ignoring the rope burn on her hands she hurried over to the ring she was tied to and tied the bull to it.

He only struggled for a couple minutes and Sam watched him until he calmed down. Sam could see him deflate. He knew that he had lost.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him. It wasn't his fault really. She couldn't imagine the trauma this poor animal has been through. Without hesitating Sam crawled closer to him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as Sam got closer.

"Shhh. It's ok," Sam cooed to him. She knew he would be scared since he was defenseless but she had to see something. Taking it slowly Sam was able to get close to the bull without him freaking out.

He had the same stitches as the sheep. Sam went to grab for her clippers but her belt was gone. She checked her boot for her pocket knife but that was gone to. Everything had been taken except her clothes.

"Wait a minute…" she tugged her shoe lace and a mini blade slid out of the heel of her boot.

"Thank you Professor Greg," Sam pulled the blade out and quickly worked on the bull's stitches.

"Wow…" Sam pulled out three dime bags and wiped them off on her shirt. Suddenly the truck came to a halt and the engine shut off. Sam stuffed the evidence in a pouch on her pants and snuck over by the doors.

No doubt she was out numbered but hey a surprise attack was worth a shot right? So holding on tightly to the blade she pressed her back against the wall. The door cracked open.

"What the--" The man was cut off by Sam. She leapt on top of him knocking him to the ground. He hit his head on the concrete knocking him out. She felt someone yank her off so she spun on them but the blade was kicked out of her hand. She went to kick the person holding her but someone from the side grabbed her leg and flipped her on her back. Sam landed hard knocking the wind out of her. She was pinned down but stop struggling when she heard a whistle.

"Dang little lady, you sure do a lot of damage in a little bit of time…" Slocum said looking at the tied down bull in the truck to the knocked out man and finally to her struggling form. The man known as Mr. Rochester came and kneeled by her head.

"You know it's not nice to take things that don't belong to you," he said reaching in her pouch and retrieving the drugs. Sam, unable to hit the man, spit in his direction.

He laughed at her. "My…how lady like."

Sam scowled at him and tried to break free once again. She managed to elbow someone in the nose.

"Mother fu--"

"Enough! Really…hit the bitch back already," Rochester boomed kicking Sam in the stomach. "Now if don't mind can you please stop making such a struggle? You're slowing things down and I'd really hate to have to dispose of you. You could be some use to us…" he trailed off twirling one of the little baggies in his hand.

He spun towards Slocum. "Deal with her."

Sam glared at Slocum and managed to kick him in the shin once he was close enough. In a way she knew it was pointless but she wasn't going to pass down the chance to hit one of these bastards.

He howled in pain and grabbed his leg. Sam saw the blood trickling down his leg and looked to see that her mini blade was sticking out.

_Not good._

Slocum's face was now cherry red from pain and anger. He pulled the blade out of her boot and kneeled next to her.

"Mr. Slocum I don't know if you should--" one of the men holding her started but was cut off by Sam's scream.


	20. Chapter 19

"Dude where are we?" Quinn asked peeking out the back window only to be pushed back down.

"An old air strip just south of Darton…" Matt told him clipping on his supply belt.

"Wait where are you guys going?" Jen asked as she watched them all get ready.

"We are going to get Samantha." Caleb said as if it were obvious.

"Well we are going with you," Bryan said standing up along with his brothers.

Caleb pushed him back down. "No you're not."

Jake pushed Caleb away from his brother making him slam against the van side wall.

"Yes we are."

Caleb stepped up again so he was face to face with Jake.

"No. You. Are. Not," he said shoving Jake.

In a blink of an eye it was a fight. Jake punched Caleb only for Caleb to punch back. Matt, Tyler, and Bryan worked on separating them.

"Enough!" Matt yelled.

He stood between them while Tyler held Caleb back and Bryan held Jake back.

"Jake cool it. They'll get Sam we can just stay here," Nate reassured him.

"Yeah _Jake_, let us do our jobs and stay out of the way," Caleb snapped.

Nate pointed towards him. "Egg him on and I'll let him loose."

"Caleb can we grow up already and get going? We are wasting time," Tyler said pulling on a hat.

Caleb sent a glare towards Jake before turning back to Tyler. "Yeah let's go."

They hopped out of the van and Matt turned to them before shutting the door.

"Please don't do anything stupid." Then he slammed the door.

"Stupid son of a bitch…I'm out of here," Jake mumbled looking through there supplies not knowing what he was actually looking at.

"Jake don't be pig headed. Stay here," Jen said grabbing his arm.

Jake shrugged it off and grabbed the only thing that he knew how to work…a knife.

"Listen baby brother she's right. Don't let your ego get in the way of helping Sam," Nate said standing in front of the door. Jake looked at his brothers.

"I thought you wanted to help Sam?" He asked.

"We do…that's why we are staying here," Nate said.

"Why because that's what they said was best? I thought we decided what was best for ourselves…and Sam." Jake said shoving past Nate. He hopped out of the truck but was stopped.

"Jake wait!" Quinn yelled.

He turned back around to see him and Bryan following him out of the truck.

"Ely brothers stick together," Quinn said with a stupid grin. Jake rolled his eyes at him.

"You are so cheesy dude," Bryan said as he followed Jake leaving Quinn to run after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa. That's a lot of trucks," Quinn whispered to his brothers.

"And a big airplane," Bryan replied.

"And a lot of men," Jake added watching as a few men crowded around one of the trucks.

"Dude that's Slocum!" Quinn said pointing towards one of the men walking towards the truck.

"Shh!" Both Bryan and Jake hissed.

Quinn mouthed 'sorry' and went back to watching from their hiding spot. One of the men opened the door and something came flying out landing on top of one of them.

Jake's felt a pain shoot through his chest. "Sam…"

Bryan and Quinn looked at him shocked then back to the person who was fighting but out numbered. They all winced when Sam was flipped on her back. They watched as Slocum and some other man they didn't recognize walked up. They saw Slocum look in the truck then let out a long whistle. They inched closer to hear what he was saying.

"Dang little lady, you sure do a lot of damage in a little bit of time…" he said. The unidentified man walked up to her and crouched down. They couldn't hear what he was saying since he was so close to Sam. Jake tensed up as he reached and pulled something out of her pocket. Then he stood up and Sam spit at him.

He boomed with laughter only making them all cringe.

"My…how lady like."

They watched as Sam struggled again and made contact with someone's face making him curse out making the boss man yell at him as he walked back over to Sam.

"Enough! Really…hit the bitch back already," he kicked her in the stomach. Bryan and Quinn had to grab hold of Jake because he was about to go ice the dude.

"Jake let's be smart about this!" Bryan hissed at him. Jake relaxed as much as he could as watched as the boss turned towards Slocum.

"Deal with her."

Jake felt like he was going to puke at the sight of that evil grin on Slocum's face. He couldn't help but grin when Sam lashed out kicked him right in the shin.

_That a girl Sam._

Slocum yelled in pain and Jake watched as he pulled something out of his bloody leg.

"A knife?" Quinn was perplexed. None of them saw that one coming. Jake saw the angered etched out on Slocum's face as he knelt next to Sam.

Jake turned to his brothers. "We gotta do something and n--"

He was cut off by the worse sound ever. Sam scream in agony. They whipped around and Jake's heart stopped at what he saw.

"Oh my God…" he heard someone choke out the words next to him before she screamed again.


	21. Chapter 20

Sam screamed as Slocum cut her stomach with the mini blade. The cut burned and throbbed as Sam clenched her fist. Her finger nails digging into her palm went unnoticed compared to the pain on her stomach. She clenched her eyes shut hoping that this was all a really bad dream.

Her eyes shot open when she heard someone gag and saw it was one of the men holding her. Her eyes darted over to Slocum who had a bloody stupid smirk on.

"Feels good don't it?" He smirked. Sam wasn't sure if it was the pain or his smirk or the fact that he was doing something like this to her she thrashed out again. But this time someone grabbed her legs.

"Nu-uh-uh." Slocum tsked and held her down again adding another cut but instead of her stomach it was to her leg. Sam screamed again as the fire now coursed through her leg.

"Someone needs to teach you a lesson." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Boss she don't look so good."

Sam heard some voices but they were fading in and out as she fought consciousness.

"Just tie her up…and this time make sure she stays."

Sam grunted as someone pulled her hands behind her back reminding her of the pain coming from her cuts.

"I don't think she's goin' nowhere…" someone mumbled from behind her.

Sam brain told her to fight do something but her whole body protested against it. She felt the ropes tighten around her wrist squeezing every bit of hope out of her. It was done…she was done. If her buddies were going to come get her they would have done something a while ago. But no here she sat tied again losing the fight for her life.

Sam sat there defeated and watched these men unload their precious smelly cargo into a plane. They couldn't even throw her in a warehouse or a cold cellar or even a shed. Oh no, they made her sit there outside and watch them accomplish what she tried to stop. Assholes.

She decided not to give them the pleasure of her watching. Instead she turned her face skyward to the dark Nevada sky. Then she felt it.

_Splat._

A raindrop right into her eye.

_Great now it's raining! As if things couldn't have gotten worse…_

Sam desperately wanted to rub the eye that the raindrop had violated. But having her hands tied behind her sort of posed a problem. Annoyed and sore…and now wet she continued to just sit there.

"That's everything!" Someone called over the rain.

Sam opened her eyes to see one of the men that held her down standing next to her.

"What about her?" He nodded his head in Sam's direction.

Rochester walked towards her with Slocum in tow. Rochester turned to Slocum and grinned.

"Well you sure did some damage to this one!" He laughed and turned back to Sam.

"I kept her for bait…but no one came?" He looked at her questioningly like she would know why no one showed up to help her. "Why is that?" He asked.

"Because I was alone." Sam choked out knowing it wasn't a satisfying answer. But why tell him anything different? Enough damage was already done. All that's left was death. She could deal. But could her family? Her friends? Fellow spies? The Phantom? Jake?

Sam suddenly felt sick. The pain didn't help either. What about all the people she cared about? All she had been thinking about this entire time was the consequences that _she_ would have to suffer. Not others. It was then Sam knew she had to try to put up a fight. If not for herself; then for the ones she cares about and who care for her.

Now to start…getting untied and not letting these clowns see it.

"Alone? Ha! Doubtful." Rochester boomed in her face just as Sam felt the knot loosen.

"So tell me. Where are your friends?" He asked again bending down so he was eye level with her.

"How 'bout I show you?" Sam said just as she felt the rope free her hands. She was a little shock to feel someone slip something in it but she kept her face composed even when she felt it was a blade. The look of shock was priceless on Rochester. He scratched his head.

"Well that was easy…" He started but was cut off when Sam leapt on top of him using the butt end of the blade to hit him on the head knocking him unconscious. Sam's body screamed in protest at the exertion of fighting. But she wouldn't quit not now.

It took a while for everyone to react to her surprise attack. Sam was thankful for that as she made a dash. Only to remember her pretty bum leg. As bad as it hurt she pushed on. To where? She did not know but just away.

One of the trucks rounded the corner. Sam had to jump out of the way so she wouldn't get run over. The driver slammed on the brakes but hit one of her pursuers. He slammed it in reverse and went in Sam's direction again. She pushed herself off the ground that same fire burning through her entire body now trying to tell her to stop.

She didn't. Instead she ran…or more like hobbled in the other direction. Not fast enough. The truck cut her off and skidded to a halt in front of her. She was trapped men behind her and the truck in front. Sam decided to take whoever was in the truck. There were probably less men in there so it would be easier and she would have a getaway.

Gaining up what strength she had left she jumped into the truck tackling the guy in the driver seat. Sam froze with the blade inches from the victims neck.

"Jake?"


	22. Chapter 21

"Hey Brat," Jake grunted underneath of her then pointedly looked at the blade.

"Oh sorry," Sam pulled it away and got off of him. He quickly put the truck into gear and started to drive off again but Sam stopped him.

"Move," Sam demanded shoving him a little.

"What?"

"You heard me switch places," she shoved him again but groaned when she felt the sharp stab of pain from her cuts.

"No way!" Jake stole a glance at Sam and grimaced.

"Why not?"

"Because Sam you're hurt…" Jake sped the truck up.

Sam rolled her eyes as if it was nothing. "Jake but you don't know where you're going."

"Sure I do."

"No Jake we can't go home. Not yet…now please let me drive," Sam watched Jake as he contemplated. He tightened his jaw and Sam thought he was going to argue more. But he slammed on the brakes.

"Fine…" he mumbled. Sam bit her lip so she wouldn't make any sounds of pain as she switched places with Jake.

"Sam, are you sure?" He asked again watching her try to get comfortable in her seat.

"Positive," Sam tried to answer but it came out more as a grunt. She spun the truck around and went back towards the air strip.

"Uh Brat what are you doing?" Jake asked as he tried to grab something to keep him from bouncing around.

"Finishing what I started. Now call for help," Sam told him.

Jake pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed 911.

Sam heard him report suspicious activity and explain where they were. Once he hung up Sam snatched the phone from him.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked looking at his empty hands.

"Tapping into the guys ear pieces…" Sam said dialing something on his phone.

"Is that gunna cost a lot?" Jake asked. Sam gave him an incredulous look before turning towards the windshield again.

"Nope. Not a dime," Sam said then put the phone to her ear.

"Matt? It's Sam," she waited for a reply.

"Cat? Are you ok? Where are you? We are about to ambush--" he kept talking but Sam interrupted.

"Don't do anything yet. I got away…I'm heading back now. Listen help is coming so we got to make sure that plane doesn't take off. Meet me on the south side of the strip. I gotta go see you in 2," Sam snapped the phone shut and tossed it back to Jake.

"Brat, you should really let them handle this and we should get you to a hospital," Jake told her looking at her wounds.

Sam sighed. "I can't Jake. I have to finish this."

Sam was surprised when Jake didn't argue anymore but just turned to look out his window. She stopped the truck when she got there and turned to Jake.

"Jake…" she went to grab his hand but hesitated. When he didn't look at her she did. She felt him jump and watched as he looked at their hands then her.

"I'll be fine," she told him but he looked away.

He let out a big sigh before meeting her eyes. "Promise?"

His gaze was intense and it sent Sam's insides into a frenzy. In a good way though. Not in pain like it's been all evening…but instead into that butterfly way. She scooted closer.

"Promise," she whispered. Then quickly hopped out of the truck grabbing her blade on the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam met them behind an old command center. Caleb rushed up and grabbed her in a hug. Sam grunted and he quickly pulled away.

"Sorry," he apologized a little sheepishly before looking at her.

"Dude Sam, what the hell happened?" Matt asked as he knelt beside her and fingered one of the cuts. Sam slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch!" She hissed as it started to throb again.

"Samantha you can't go out like this--" Caleb started but Sam cut him off.

"I can and will." She said. Caleb tried to speak again but Sam put her hand up.

"No point on trying to argue with me either because we'll just be wasting time," Sam waited to see if anyone would speak up but they didn't so she nodded her head.

"Good. Now what's the plan?" She asked looking towards Matt.

"Sam how do you feel about being the distraction?" Matt asked with a huge grin on his face. But Caleb just looked at him like he was insane.

Sam let a smile crack. "What you thinking there Matthew?"

"I'm thinking I'm a genius," Matt answered and launched into telling them his plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam couldn't help but giggle when she hotwired one of the old luggage carrier vehicles. She was amazed it actually worked. She hopped in it and headed towards the plane. Matt told her she should have worn one of the jumpsuits they found in the command center. Of course Sam told him she should also wear a fake mustache and aviators. Needless to say she didn't wear the jumpsuit.

Sam pushed the vehicle to its limits but skidded to a stop a few yards away and waited for her signal. She smiled as Remember the Name by Fort Minor filled the yard. Sam saw everyone look around confused. She slammed the pedal down on the little cart and zoomed towards a group of people.

By the time they saw her the cart already hit three people. Sam slammed it in reverse just as someone went to make a grab for her but only grabbing air and falling. Sam heard two of the trucks start up and she knew it was her guys. A few men looked in the direction of the trucks but jumped out of the way when the realized they weren't allies.

The truck skidded to a halt next to Sam it was Matt.

"Sam the plane!" He yelled and Sam nodded.

She put it back in gear and headed towards the plane. She heard a few grunts and hits from behind her and knew that they abandoned the trucks. Sam slammed the cart into someone loading the plane and hopped out of the cart. She heard a truck skid to a halt behind her. She spun and saw Jake jump out.

"Jake! What are you doing?"

"What it look like?" He answered but was drowned out by the plane starting up.

He ran towards but was tackled. Sam heard someone behind her and ducked just as someone swung a rod towards her head. She kicked his legs out from under him making him fall but not let go of the poll. He swung it at her again but Sam jumped out of the way. She tried to stand but clutched her stomach in pain. The attacker came at her again and swung Sam tried to roll but it still clipped her on the shoulder.

She tried to stand again but he kicked her down. She braced herself for a hit from the rod but it never came. Instead someone tackled him. Sam scrambled up, her body reminding her of every injury, and saw Jake hit the guy with the rod over the head.

"Thanks," Sam said out of breath.

"Anytime," Jake said dropping the rod. Sam turned towards the plane again.

"We gotta stop that plane," she said and before Jake could say anything she ran for it.


	23. Chapter 22

Sam climbed into the plane. She heard someone come in behind her so spun and kicked their shins.

Jake hissed in pain and grabbed his leg.

'Sorry' Sam mouthed then motioned for him to stay quiet. Sam was surprised how empty the plane actually was. Except for cargo of course…

But there were no guards or anything. As far as Sam knew there was only a pilot. So that's were she headed. The plane jerked and Sam fell backwards into Jake. They both started sliding towards the back of the plane. Sam grunted as a sudden jerk made her stop.

"Oh sorry! Crap, are you ok?" Jake asked as he held onto Sam's hand and a leg to one of the chairs.

"_Ouch_," Sam hissed as he pulled her up and grabbed her around the waist instead.

"Better?" Jake asked holding her tight.

"Immensely," she replied sarcastically.

He smirked. "Thought so."

Sam rolled her eyes then started using his body to climb up.

"Uh Sam—ouch—what are you do—ow—ing?" Jake asked as Sam continued abusing his body in her climb.

"We gotta go up," she replied hoisting herself into the chair then offering Jake her hand.

"Gosh Jake maybe you should lay off the cows a bit…" Sam bit out pulling his body up.

He gasped and placed a hand over his heart mocking hurt "How insulting," he laughed then climbed up the next chair and pulling Sam up along with him.

They continued there climb and by the time they got to the door the plane had leveled out. Sam opened the door surprising the two pilots.

"Boo." Sam said knocking one of them out before he could say 'ah-choo'.

She was about the get the other when Jake stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked her holding her back.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" She snapped.

"Knocking out the only person who knows how to land this thing," Jake retorted.

"Oh…right," Sam sighed as she relaxed.

"And what makes you think I'm landing it?" The pilot asked making both Sam and Jake turn to look at him.

Sam turned back to Jake and quirked an eyebrow.

"Well I have landed a helicopter before…" Sam mumbled before she heard Jake's audible gulp and see him shake his head furiously.

"What? We haven't gotten to planes yet," she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well I ain't land—" The pilot started before Sam pulled the other unconscious pilot out of the seat and let him fall to the floor with a _thud _then took his seat.

"Of course not…_we_ are landing it," she said as she jerked it one way. The other pilot held it steady making the plane groan in protest.

"I'm sorry would you like to lead?" Sam asked innocently.

"I told ya I'm not landing this plane till—" He stopped as Sam jerked it again while muttering 'have it your way'. The plane groaned again and jerked. Scared for the first time Jake knocked out the opposing pilot.

"Took you long enough, thought you were gunna wet your pants for a minute there tough guy," Sam said as she jerked the plane around making Jake nearly fall over.

"Took me long enough? Oh and a little warning next time before you turn the plane upside down…" Jake said pushing the pilot out of the other seat and sitting in it and buckling up.

"Yeah, I knew if I scared you, you would knock that doofus out…and the plane was never at any point upside down smarty pants."

Jake ignored her comment and instead decided to face the problem in front of them.

"So a helicopter wouldn't happen to be anything like a plane would it?" He asked.

"I don't know…I told you I've never landed one before," Sam said shrugging.

"Shit," Jake muttered clutching the armrests like they were his life support.

"Have a little faith would ya?" Sam asked as she silently prayed she could land this plane. Sam saw the lights to the run way and the flashing police lights in the distance.

"Ok. Here it goes. Please keep all arms and legs in the…aircraft…at all times. Now please enjoy the ride…" Sam rambled as she angled the plane down.

"At least I know all the controls…" she continued rambling and felt her heart beat quicken as the ground continued to grow closer. She let the landing gear down and continued towards the runway. The wheels finally made a jerky contact with the ground making Sam bounce around in her chair like a rag doll before she finally made the plane skid to a halt.

She looked over at Jake to see him breathing like Sam since they were both holding their breath. Jake stared at her unbelieving and awed before he leapt out of his chair and gathered her into his arms. Sam suddenly feeling the exhaustion from everything melted into him.

He scooped her out of the chair and cradled her as if she would break.

"Well it definitely wasn't the smoothest landing…" Sam mumbled her body drained.

"You're amazing Sam. You know that?" Jake asked heading for the door.

Sam finally feeling safe closed her eyes and let a smile play her lips.

"Yeah I've been told that a few times."

Jake's chest rumbled as he laughed Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her to safety as the world around her gradually grew black.


	24. Chapter 23

Beep…

_Ugh stupid alarm…_

Beep…

_Where is it?_

Beep…

_Someone turn it off already!_

Beep…

Sam moaned and peeked through her lids only to close them shut again. It was too bright outside…Sam liked the dark.

Beep…

_That's it I'm gunna kill it!_

Sam's eyes shot open. She found herself in a room filled with white…and lots of it.

Beep…

She turned her head towards the offending sound and saw it wasn't a clock. Realization dawned on her as she took in the machines, white walls, very uncomfortable bed, and a man wearing a white coat playing with the beeping machine.

Beep…

"Will you please turn that stupid thing off?" Sam groaned causing many people to jump and look at her. But the doctor just chuckled.

"Welcome back Sam. And I'm afraid no. That 'stupid thing' is actually your heart monitor." He said fiddling with a few other machines and writing on his chart.

"Can you make it less annoying?" She asked as it continued beeping.

He turned and smiled at her. "Sorry. How are you feeling?"

Sam rolled her eyes to make it more obvious. "Annoyed and a little sore…oh and confused. Other than that…I'm just dandy."

He laughed again. "Confused?"

"Yeah I know I had some trauma and all but…there's no one in here to welcome me back?" She said scanning the room finding only lots of white and a few get well soon cards. She had to laugh at those. Who gets you cards when you're unconscious?

_Wait how long was I out?_

"I welcomed you back," he chuckled as Sam gave him a look. "You're family and friends are in the other room. Would you like to see them?"

"Am I presentable?" Sam joked.

He laughed again. "Yes, the hospital gown really suits you." He went to leave.

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned back to her.

"How long have I been unconscious?" She asked.

The doctor checked his charts them looked back at her. "Two days." He smiled and left.

Sam stared at the door shocked.

_Two days?_

Beep…

_That's it!_

Sam reached to pull the heart monitor off when the door opened making her freeze. She looked up to see her family staring at her smiles slowly spreading over their faces.

"Hiya?" Sam said and dropped the cords. Wyatt laughed and walked over to her bedside and bent down to give her a hug.

"_Ow_." Sam said as he squeezed to hard.

"Wyatt careful!" Gram scolded walking over to Sam's other side.

"Sorry," he muttered and let Sam go giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Its ok dad," Sam said as everyone continued to give her gentle hugs and kisses on the cheek. Sam spent 15 minutes reassuring them that she was really ok and not to worry about a thing. She didn't know what her 'cover story' was so she just played the dumb card.

"We're going to get something to eat. That ok?" Wyatt said as he gathered Cody up and led everyone to the door.

"No dad you aren't aloud to eat—" Sam rolled her eyes when he came to sit back down "—I was being sarcastic! Go!" She pointed to the door and laughed as they all left again. She sighed and leaned back against the bed. Someone knocked on her door.

"I'm decent…at least so I've been told," she yelled and heard a laugh as the door opened.

"Someone's feeling better," Matt said in the doorway.

"Just a little buzzed from all of this medication. It's fantastic!" Sam said mocking a hyper kid. Sam saw her friends all file in.

"Sam!" Someone squealed then ran over to give her a hug.

"Stop!" Sam yelled holding her hands up to protect herself from Jen.

"Oh right. Forgot sorry!" Jen apologized sheepishly. Sam looked around but noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Jake?" She asked.

"He wanted to stay…but his dad needed him back at home," Jen answered squeezing her hand.

"Oh. Is he ok? He didn't get hurt did he?" She asked slightly worried.

"He's fine! Just been acting like a crab since he couldn't see you!" Jen said rolling her eyes then giving her a gentle hug. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

A lot of 'me too's' came from around the room.

"So what 'happened'" Sam asked making air quotes with her fingers.

"We basically told them the truth. Just not the important part. We said instead you were staying at Jen's and got caught up in it…" Tyler said shrugging.

"So everyone knows about Linc?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they totally got busted big time—" Matt said then gave Sam a high five "—nice work Sam."

"Ah, no biggy," Sam said waving her hand dismissing it making them laugh.

"So you think you guys can help me bust out of here today?" She asked.

"No problem," Matt gave her a wink and walked out followed by everyone but Caleb. He sat down on the bed beside her and let out a big sigh brushing away the hair from her face.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. He sighed again and looked at her then his hands.

"Few weeks ago I wouldn't have guessed things would be like this…" he said grabbing her hand. Sam crinkled her forehead confused.

"Like what?"

Caleb continued staring at their hands, caressing hers with his thumb.

"For starters: you in a hospital—" he looked up at her "—and in love with someone other than me." He finished looking down again.

"Caleb I—" she started but he put a finger to her lips and smiled.

"Samantha…it's ok. Really. I just hope we can still be friends?" He asked.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Sam asked letting him see she was playing with him. He caught on letting a sad smile play on his face.

"I'm afraid so. It's not me…it's you." He said before laughing. Sam swatted at him and laughed along. It was quite for a minute before Sam spoke up.

"Thanks Caleb. You're a good guy." She said squeezing his hand.

"Whatever makes you happy," he said standing up and smiling down at her. "Now I'm going to help Matt with the 'break Sam out of the hospital' plan."

He opened the door and paused. "Oh and Sam. Jake's a good guy too."

Sam smiled at him. "Yeah, he definitely passed the test," she said giving Caleb a wink.

He laughed and waved to her. "See you." He shut the door and Sam was left alone with a lot of thinking to do.

"Later…" she mumbled lost in thought.


	25. Chapter 24

Sam finished buttoning up her white blouse that Gram had brought her as she listened to the 'dos and don'ts' from the doctor. Matt sat next to her pouting.

"It's ok Matt. Maybe next time it won't be so easy," Sam said patting him on the back.

"I didn't even get to break anything!" He complained throwing his hands in the air.

Sam handed him a pencil. "Have at it."

Matt smiled and snapped it in half…then snapped the halves in half…and well so on.

"Ok Sam, think that's about it. If you have any problems be sure to call. Your checkup will be 3 days from now." Dr. Kenneth said holding the door open for her and her family.

"Thanks Dr.," Wyatt said shaking his hand and following the rest out of the hospital. Sam went to talk with her friends while her dad checked out.

"So you guys will come over tomorrow right?" She asked them all. They nodded their heads yes and all gave Sam a gentle hug before climbing in their car and leaving. Sam followed her dad to the truck and he helped her climb in. Sam watched the desert pass by in a blur and before she knew it they were home.

_Home._

Sam perked when she saw a truck parked out front. Her dad parked the truck and climbed out followed by the rest of the family. She was surprised when they all went in the house leaving her in the truck still.

"Gee thanks a lot," she mumbled fiddling with her seat belt. She finally got it and climbed out of the truck. She shut the door and turned to see Jake leaning against his truck.

"Yeah don't worry I got it," she called sarcastically. Even under the shadow of his hat she could see him smile as he pushed off the truck and came towards her. He stepped up so he was only inches from her.

He stared at her smiling. Sam felt the butterflies in her stomach so she tried to cover them the only way she knew how…sarcasm.

"Yeah I'm great thanks for asking," she said only making him smile more before he wrapped her in a hug. He held her like she was a porcelain doll that would break but it was still strong and comforting. Sam buried her head in his chest and hugged him back.

"Thanks Jake," she said looking up at him. He brushed her hair away from her face letting his fingers linger there.

"Anytime," he said then gently kissed her. Sam let her arms snake around his neck and pulled him closer. Jake wrapped his arms around her waist welcoming their closeness. Sam jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist not wanting to let go. Jake broke the kiss smiling at her and leaned against the truck.

"Wow," Sam said touching her lips and smiling brightly. Jake quirked and eyebrow and laughed.

"Yup," He agreed and set her down nodding towards the house.

Sam looked over there to see Brynna, Gram, and Maxine had their faces plastered to the kitchen window. When they saw her look they quickly backed away and shut the curtain. Sam laughed.

"Oh boy," she said then took his hand dragging him to the house. When she came to the porch she felt him stop. She looked back to see he had terror written all over his face.

"You wouldn't…" he asked still staring at the door.

Sam smiled wickedly and kicked the door open. "Come on in Jake," she said loud enough for everyone to hear. The ladies all rushed into the room with smiles plastered on their faces.

"You would…" Jake muttered as the interrogation began.

* * *

A/N: Ick author's note I know...just wanted to say sorry this one is short. It wouldn't be right if I dragged it on. So anyway I'll be naggin' and say review! You know since I _finally_ put Sam and Jake together :)


	26. Chapter 25

A/n: Ok is it just me or are these things becoming regular?  
Haha sorry for that but I just wanted to say Jake may seem OOC in my story but I like him more confident...  
Oh and sassy just like Sam...but in a more manly way :)

* * *

_Few weeks later…_

"Jake shhh!" Sam hissed out her window as he climbed up the tree beside it.

"Move," he said as he prepared to jump. Sam stepped aside and Jake launched himself through the window landing quietly shocking Sam.

"I think that should be a 10," Jake said coming over and wrapping his arms around Sam.

"Eh more like 9.5," she said planting a kiss on his chest.

"What? No way—it was a 10," he argued.

"You didn't really stick your landing. It was quiet but sloppy. So 9.5," she smiled up at him. "Don't worry, maybe next time you can get that 10."

"'Kay coach," he said scooping her up bridal style and setting her on the bed and then lay down beside her.

Sam became dizzy as he trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Just when Sam thought she would explode Jake kissed her lips then hugged her closer so she could snuggle into his chest.

Ever since the day she came home from the hospital Jake would sneak over and stay most of the night with her. They would sometimes have heated make out sessions and Sam was thankful that no one heard them. Because quite frankly…she loved it when Jake would stay, she always felt safe when he was here.

"So when do you have to go back to 'school'?" Jake asked. Sam sighed she really didn't want to think about having to leave. Plus Jake wasn't really comfortable with Sam's lifestyle but he would never tell her what she should do. He was just scared for her.

"In a month…" she said holding onto him tighter.

Jake let out an aggravated sigh. "Well that sucks."

"I know. But I'll be able to visit more…" she wanted to say he could come visit her but she doubted that that would go over well.

"Yeah but still it won't be like this," Jake said kissing the top of her head.

"It'll be hard…but you'll be busy with college too so it won't be to awful."

_Hopefully,_ she added silently.

"Sam not being able to see you everyday and hold you in my arms like this every night is going to be hell." To prove his point he lifted her chin and gave her a firm kiss. Sam moaned telling him he was right. He smiled on her lips before she snuggled back into his chest.

"You're right…definitely hell," she said laughing.

"We'll just have to make the most of this month then I guess," Jake said suggestively.

Sam laughed. "Oh really and how?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can think of a few things…" Jake trailed off as he deepened their kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam woke smiling but frowned when she felt the bed was empty beside her.

"Sam time to get up," her dad called from outside her door. Her reply was a groan.

"Okay have it your way…" he said trailing off as he went downstairs. Suddenly her door burst open making Sam jump and fall out of the bed.

"Wake-up call!" Jake yelled then burst into laughter when he saw her bedraggled hair and she was sitting on the floor looking innocent and shocked.

"I should make you fall out of the bed more often—" Sam glared at him and he smiled "—because you look to damn cute right now." He stepped over and helped her up.

"Yeah but I don't know how much my bum can take…" she said rubbing her butt and throwing her blanket back on the bed. "But I will say I like my new alarm clock." She reached up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss.

"Good?"

"Spectacular."

Jake smirked. "Thought so. Now I can't believe I'm saying this…but hurry up and get dressed. We're meeting the guys at Clara's for breakfast." He said kissing the top of her head then heading downstairs.

Sam smiled. Jake, his brothers, and Darrel had all become really good friends with her guys. Even Jake and Caleb were really good friends. Sam hurried to her closet grabbing a pair of her jeans with a few tears in them and her white Joe's Jetty shirt from Hollister. She quickly applied some makeup and ran downstairs.

"Ready!" She declared grabbing Jake's hand and towing him out of the house.

"Bye Sam, love you too," her dad called from the kitchen.

Sam laughed and ran back in the house giving everyone a hug. "Bye guys love you," she sang and skipped back of the house to Jake's truck. He held the door open for her while she jumped in.

"Always the gentleman," she said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, it's a real hit with the ladies," he said shutting the door before Sam could hit him and jumped in on the driver side.

Sam turned on the radio and turned it up. She started singing along with Honky Tonk Badonkadonk and dancing in the seat making Jake laugh.

"Come on Jake I know you know this one!" Sam said as she sang the chorus.

_That honky tonk badonkadonk_

Sam turned and slapped her butt.

_Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong_

Sam put her arms up like a muscle man.

_And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma_

She playfully slapped Jake on the back of the head.

_There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on_

She ran her hands slowly up her thigh and smacked butt again.

_That honky tonk badonkadonk_

They burst out laughing at her little dance as the verse came on.

"You definitely have to do that for the guys," Jake said still laughing.

"Don't be jealous because you don't have mad dance skills Jake," she said pretending to be offended making Jake laugh more.

"Babe you haven't seen my dance moves," he said parking the truck and hopping out. He opened the door for a gaping Sam and smiled at her.

"You dance?" She asked as he lifted her out of the truck.

"Maybe…"

"We should go dancing!" Sam said excitedly. "We all can!"

"Again maybe…" Jake said uncomfortably.

"Jake," Sam whined making him laugh.

"Keep whining like that and you won't get any cake," he threatened.

"Fine," she mumbled then plastered on a smile.

"Come on their probably waiting for us…" Jake said grabbing her hand and leading her to the diner.


	27. Chapter 26

A/N: It's an addiction now! I'm writing lots of author's notes! haha. But I just wanted to tell you lovely children to go read my profile for some VERY exciting news. I mean it! Read, review, then shoo! :)  
Kidding on the shoo. I love you guys so don't leave!

* * *

"Over here!" Sam looked towards the back of the diner to see Matt and Darrel jumping up and down and waving their hands. The boys were laughing but poor Jen had her head buried in her hands.

"Yikes…looks like Darrel's rubbing off on them," Sam said as she continued watching them jump around like a bunch of apes. Jake gave her a knowing smile and dragged her over towards them.

People stared from Darrel to Sam and Jake. Sam notices a few locals and saw them laughing at the group of kids. Sam knew they were just happy they had something new to gossip about…a bunch of crazy teenagers.

"Darrel—Matt—I saw you five minutes ago. You can stop now." Sam said as she shoved Matt into his chair and sent a 'your next' glare towards Darrel. He sat down with a huff.

"Robbing me from my fun Suzie," he muttered. Jen looked up from her hands and gave a relieved sigh.

"Oh thank God…" she said before taking a big gulp of water. Darrel draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Don't pretend to be embarrassed Jenny babe. You know you love us," Darrel said grabbing her water and also taking a gulp from it.

"Yeah you're delirious." Jen said snatching her drink back from him. Sam and Jake sat across from them. Matt and Quinn pushed two tables together so it would accommodate them all. Sam noticed there was a new waitress working behind the counter.

"Jake I'm gunna go get something to drink you want something?" Sam said standing.

He grabbed her hand and stopped her. "I'll get 'em." Sam gave him a little push to make him sit back down. She smiled at him "That's ok I got it. Water ok?" She asked and he nodded so Sam headed to the counter.

"Hi how can I help you?" The girl asked.

"Can I get two waters?" Sam asked the girl nodded and grabbed two glasses and started filling them up. She set them down in front of Sam. Sam smiled and thanked her.

"I'm Sam by the way," she said tucking a glass under her arm and reaching out to shake the girl's hand.

"Cammie," The girl replied and smiled at her.

"Cool hair," Sam said looking at her shoulder length hair. It was choppy cut and blonde on top with black underneath, she also had a streak of pink through it.

Cammie smiled and touched her hair. "Thanks, I did it myself."

"Really?" Sam raised her eyebrows. It looked really hard to do.

"Yeah. Beauty school—" she laughed and motioned towards the diner "—doesn't pay for itself though."

"You just start?" Sam asked.

"Yeah this is my first year. I came early to get settled in and get some money."

"That's why I probably haven't seen you around here." Sam said.

"Hey when do you get a break?" Sam asked.

Cammie checked her watch. "In 5 minutes…."

"You should come over and meet my friends and have a bite to eat with us." Sam offered.

"That'd be awesome." Cammie said then grabbed a cloth and started wiping the counter down. Sam headed back to the table and set the waters down.

"Cold, cold, cold…" she said rubbing her hands together and sitting next to Jake. Jake pulled her onto his lapped and wrapped his arms around her then grabbed her hands with his.

"Better?"

Sam rested her back on his chest and sighed. "Much."

"Jake how come you never snuggle with me?" Darrel whined making everyone laugh.

"I'll snuggle with you Darrel," Quinn said pulling him onto his lap and stroking his hair.

"Who's a good boy?" Quinn asked. Darrel pushed himself off and smoothed his hair back out.

"Dude don't be gay," he said scooting further away. Everyone was in hysterics after watching their public display of affection that they didn't notice Cammie come up.

"Am I intruding?" She asked. Sam laughed and motioned for her to sit.

"Guys…and Jen…this is Cammie. Cammie this is Matt, Quinn, Darrel, Jen, Tyler, PJ, Jack, Caleb, Bryan, and Jake." Sam introduced.

"Wow a lot of you. No promises on remembering names," Cammie said setting down her drink she brought over.

"So Cammie how long you been in town?" Darrel asked.

"A little less than a week."

"What are you doing here?" Jen asked.

"Beauty school. I know it totally sounds like a Grease thing but it's not." Cammie answered. Everyone continued asking her questions and she answered them all.

"Guys! Let the girl breath. Sheesh." Sam said.

It was silent for a minute until Darrel spoke up.

"So are you single?" He asked shamelessly.

"Darrel!" Everyone around the table reprimanded but Cammie just laughed.

"Are you a player?" She asked.

"No." Darrel said as everyone else said "Yes."

"Yeah he's a player but he never actually gets the girl." Jen said.

Cammie laughed. "Awe, he just sounds like a harmless flirt."

"Hello I am sitting here! I have to gotten girls Jennifer." He glared at her. Jen just laughed.

"Well yes I am single." Cammie answered.

Darrel smiled like a kid who just got a new toy. "Excellent."

"But I'm also on the clock so if you'll excuse me—" she said getting up "—it was nice chatting with you guys. Can I get you anything?"

"I think we're ok but thanks. Later Cammie." Sam said and waved.

"Oh wait Cammie!" Jen shouted after her. She turned around.

"We are going bowling later you want to come?" Jen asked.

Cammie smiled "I'd love to!" Then she turned back around and left to finish her work.

"Wait we're going bowling?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. We all decided it be cool to go midnight bowling tonight." Jen said then shrugged. "You don't have to go if you have already made _plans_."

Darrel choked on his drink when Jen emphasized plans then laughed.

"No! We don't…bowling it is," Sam stuttered then smacked Darrel who was still laughing.

"I've never been bowling…" Caleb said making everyone stare at him.

"What?" Jen shrieked.

"It's an American pastime! Well sort of…everyone's been bowling…" Darrel said.

"Well I haven't," Caleb replied.

"Does this mean we can use gutter guards?" Sam asked.

"No way! Gutter guards make it way to easy," Quinn said.

"Gutter guards?"

"Don't worry Caleb you'll see…" Sam said.

"Well let's get out of here," Jake suggested paying for his and Sam's food. Sam smiled and gave him a kiss in thanks.

"And do what?" Quinn asked.

"Oh I know! Let's go dancing!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam it's like noon…where can we go dancing?" Matt asked.

"Oh right. Darn…" she mumbled.

"Well I think me and Sam are going to go shopping," Jen said pulling Sam off of Jake. All the boys grumbled.

"You don't have to go. You guys can go do whatever it is guys do and we'll meet up later." Jen said pulling Sam towards the door.

"Wait!" Jake called running up to them and grabbed Sam giving her a kiss.

"Bye," he said and Sam smiled at him.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Later Romeo," she said then pulled Sam out of the diner.

Sam was giggling when they got to Jens car.

"Isn't he the cutest?" She asked still giggling.

"Sam quit acting like such a girl," Jen pushed her in the car and went to get in the driver side.

"He's so sweet…" Sam mumbled again.

"Yeah he's just peachy…now we aren't going to be talking about Jake the whole time are we? Because if so I'll leave your ass right here on the side of the road." Jen threatened.

"Ja—" Sam started but Jen slammed on the brakes making people behind her honk and yell.

"Don't even say it," she said glaring at Sam. Sam just laughed and mumbled 'fine'.

"Now we have to find an excellent party outfit…" Jen mumbled.

"Party outfit? I thought we were going bowling?" Sam asked.

"Yeah at midnight—" Jen said rolling her eyes "—but Ryan is having a party at his house so I figured we could go to that first then leave from there."

Sam remembered that Ryan had taken over the ranch but was letting Jen's father run everything making him feel like he owned it again.

"And you need a great outfit that will make Ryan drool?" Sam asked.

"Exactly."


	28. Chapter 27

"Are you sure this looks alright?" Jen asked pulling the hem of her shirt dress down. Sam rolled her eyes at her then cut her off making Jen look at her.

"I told you already…you look hot. Ryan's not the only guy that'll be drooling trust me," Sam said resting her hands on Jen's shoulders.

Jen was wearing a green-blue dressy top with sequins with black heels.

"Yeah but this is a _shirt_ hence I should be wearing pants too," she tugged at the hem again that reached mid-thigh.

"That's why you're wearing those cute little boy-short underwear," Sam reassured.

"Yeah but…" Jen started but Sam cut her off.

"No buts about it missy, I'm wearing the basically the same thing…since you did want to match…and I am perfectly fine in mine," Sam said showing off her black one with zebra shoes.

"Oh those shoes are wicked…" Jen said forgetting about her complaints.

"I know. Now let's go Kentworthy!" Sam said tugging her along.

"Alright. You just better hope my dad doesn't come check in on us," Jen muttered tugging at the shirt one last time before Sam opened the door. They were greeting with loud music and the buzz of people talking.

"Are the guys here yet?" Jen yelled over the music.

"I don't know Jake said they were a few minutes away when I talked to him last…" Sam said.

"How long ago was that?" Jen asked as she followed Sam deeper into the crowd.

"Um…a few minutes ago?" Sam said grabbing a Red Bull and tossing one to Jen.

"These are so bad for you Samantha," Jen said shaking her head at the can.

"'Kay Gram…sheesh Jen live a little. I doubt that he will have Juicy Juice here so it's this or _that_." Sam said first pointing at the Red Bull in her hand then to a bunch of beer bottles. Jen mouthed an 'oh' and popped open the Red Bull.

"Careful that junk gives you wings," someone obnoxiously yelled from behind them.

"Hi Darrel," Sam said turning to face him, so did Jen.

"H—wow…" Darrel muttered.

"Close them fly traps boys," Sam smirked as they all quickly shook themselves from their daze.

"Um…you match?" Matt was the first to break the silence. Well what you could call silence at a party.

Sam and Jen laughed at the boys loss of words. Jen nudged Sam when she saw Ryan across the room.

"Sam! What should I do?" Jen asked. Sam smiled and linked her arm in Jen's.

"_We_ dance," she said pulling Jen towards where everyone was dancing before she could protest. Sam gave Jen an evil grin as Low by Flo Rida started blaring through the house. "Time to get down and dirty," Sam said as she put herself behind Jen.

"Samantha Anne! I do not know how to dance!" Jen hissed worriedly.

"It's ok I'll help you. Just follow along with what I say and do…" Sam muttered as she started dancing.

"How am I suppose to do what your doing if I can't see you?" Jen snapped.

"Like this," Sam said pulling Jen closer to her so they were touching. Jen gave a little yelp of surprise and Sam laughed.

"Isn't this a little…gay?" Jen squeaked.

"Jen we are just dancing…" Sam giggled when Jen jumped because she put her hands on her waist.

"Would you relax? I feel like I'm trying to get a stick to wiggle." Sam said moving her body with Jen's.

Sam spent the first half of the song reassuring Jen and helping her move to the music. When the second half came on Sam decided she needed to take it up a notch.

"Alright get ready to get low." Sam said as the chorus came on.

"Get wha—?" Jen started but stopped as she felt Sam moving down and tried to do the same. Sam laughed. "Jen you just looked like you were squatting to take a dump—now again but more relaxed." Sam went down again and Jen followed more smoothly this time.

When the song ended Sam gave Jen a big hug.

"See that wasn't bad now was it?" Sam said. Jen opened her mouth to speak but someone behind her spoke first.

"No actually it was really hot."

Sam smiled at Ryan as Jen spun around and blushed furiously at his compliment. Sam gave her a little shove.

"Oh! Um thanks," she said.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked her and Jen smiled and nodded her head excitedly. Sam giggled at his politeness and went off to find Jake. She heard whistles from behind her and turned to see her friends winking and whistling at her. Darrel and Matt were imitating her dance…or at least trying.

"Sammy babe that was hot!" Darrel said as he did a booty bump with Matt sending him stumbling in the other direction.

"Ryan thought so too. Jen's dancing with him now." Sam said and saw Darrel give a little frown.

"Stupid English prick," he muttered.

Caleb cleared his throat and everyone started laughing.

"Oh no offense dude," Darrel said holding his hands up like he was surrendering.

Caleb just laughed. "None taken."

Darrel grabbed Sam's hang and pulled her back out towards the dance floor.

"Darrel what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Well Jake told us about your wonderful dance moves so I just wanted to experience them first hand," he said then stopped in the middle of the crowd. "But sadly they aren't taking request so there will be no Honky Tonk Badonkadonk so you'll just have to improvise. Think you can handle that?"

"I know I can…it's you I'm worried about," Sam said as Dangerous suddenly came on.

"I find this quite…fi—woah—fitting." Darrel stuttered as Sam began dancing with him.

_Watch out I've seen her type before  
That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is so dangerous  
That girl is a bad girl_

Sam went down and came back up slowly while keeping contact on Darrel.

"Sam…you're going to make Jake kill me!" He hissed. Sam swung her hips in front of him laughing.

"Ah man screw Jake…" Darrel muttered as he watched Sam dance.

"Darrel I feel like I'm dancing on a pole will you move?" Sam said and turned to him.

He smirked. "No please pretend I am a pole…"

Sam rolled her eyes and smacked him in the head.

"Sorry that's Jake's job," it was her turn to smirk at him as he pouted. Sam couldn't stop laughing through the rest of their dance. Everytime she turned to face Darrel he'd put his hands on his hips and stick his tongue out at her. The song ended and Sam gave him a hug.

"Now where is Jake…he owes me a dance!" Sam said. She started scanning the room and turned to see a smiling Jen right in her face.

"Um yes?" Sam asked since Jen was pratically jumping out of her pants…oh wait no pants…

"Guess what—" Sam was about to ask what but Jen continued anyway "—Ryan asked me out!" She squealed and grabbed Sam's hands and they jumped up and down.

"Yay—" Sam stopped jumping but Jen continued "—ok no more Red Bull for you sweetie," Sam said placing a hand on her shoulder. Jen gave her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry."

Sam laughed and waved it off. "Look I'll talk to you a little later Jake owes me a dance and I think he knows it so he's hiding." Sam said letting go of Jen and went to search the crowd. She looked around and spotted Matt. He waved to her.

"Jake told me not to tell you he's over here!" He yelled and pointed at Jake who was hiding behind them all. Jake glared at Matt and punched him on the arm. Sam went over there and grabbed Jake dragging him along with her.

"I'm in trouble…" Jake muttered.

"Big." Sam said pulling up to the DJ.

"Sorry we aren't taking requests…" The DJ said in a monotone voice. Sam smiled knowing that that was soon to change.

"Please. Just this one song. You don't have to make an announcement or anything…" Sam said in a pleading voice. The DJ looked up and Sam saw his eyes bulge a bit and snorted.

"Uh…fine one. But if anyone asks we aren't taking requests," he said.

"Hot in Here by Nelly," Sam said. He gave her a weird look.

"That's pretty old."

"So…"

The DJ shrugged. "Alright…"

Sam grabbed Jake and pulled him back out on the dance floor.

"Be good and we can leave after this…now I want to see those dance moves," Sam said.

"Brat—"

"No Brats about it." Sam said and waited while the DJ started the song. Sam made sure to use her best dance moves on him. But she jumped when she felt Jake moving with her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Sam gasped making Jake chuckle.

"Does this count as being bad?" Jake asked his voice husky. Sam sucked in a breath and prayed her voice wouldn't betray her.

"No this is being _good_…" Sam said then decided it was time to make him speechless. She sunk down like she did with Darrel but stayed closer to Jake. Then slowly and teasingly came back up never breaking contact with Jake.

"Maybe I should be…good…more often," Jake breathed a little shakily. Sam smiled and continued dancing with him. When the song ended both of them were grinning ear to ear and were a little flushed.

"Well I guess you weren't lying about the dancing…" Sam muttered.

Jake laughed and pulled her into a kiss. He smiled on her lips. "Dancing with you just seems natural." He said on her lips.

"It's bowling time!" Someone yelled next to them. Sam moaned and felt Jake tense.

"Oh—oops," Jen said next to them. Jake let Sam go and Jen tried to drag her off but Sam planted her feet.

"I'm going to ride with Jake," she said. Jen frowned at her and tugged again.

"Yeah like that's a great idea. You two were just rubbing all over each other and now you want to be in a car…alone…at midnight…? Oh and let's not forget you have to change clothes. I think not." Jen said giving Sam a final tug.

"Plus you are not leaving me to drive one of them," Jen said nodding towards the guys. Sam gave Jake a final kiss and groaned when Jen pulled her away.

"Meet you guys there!" Jen yelled to them.

"You will pay for this someday Jennifer Kentworthy!" Sam growled.

"Put it on my tab," Jen said shoving a coat at her and dragging her down to the cabin.

"Another problem was that your clothes are in my house. See? It totally wouldn't have worked out any other way…" Jen said opening the door to her house.

"Shh. My parents might be asleep already."

Sam sighed and followed Jen to her room where they got changed to go bowling.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I have a feeling this story is going to be ending soon :(  
Because I feel I am sort of dragging it out and losing readers so I need to make it end on a good note!  
There won't be many chapters after this!  
Ps: If you really think I'm going to write a dull chapter about them bowling you're so wrong. Nope. You see I've got other plans. Super evil genius plans. Be afraid.  
:)


	29. Chapter 28

"I'll miss you," Jake sighed into Sam's hair. Sam smiled despite the sad situation.

"You better," she said reaching up to give him a kiss.

It was time for Sam to leave…to go back to San Francisco. To the Roland Academy to continue her 'studies'.

"You know you don't have to go? You can come with me…I'm sure we could fit you into one of my suitcases," Jake said with a chuckle making his chest vibrate under her.

"Probably, but you know I can't," Sam said.

"Why not? I mean seriously Sam why do you have to go be all 007 and stuff." Jake said.

"Shh!" Sam hissed.

"What? It's not like it's your best kept secret," Jake muttered but Sam shut him up with another kiss only this time it wasn't so chaste.

Sam moved in sync with Jake granting him access when he asked for it. He slowly ran his hands down her back making her shiver. He ran them back up along her sides leaving a hot trail. Sam deciding two could play at that game started tracing random patterns under his shirt. He twitched and Sam smiled on his lips.

"Why you little…" he attacked her tickling her stomach unmercifully flipping himself so he was on top of her.

"Can't—breath," she said between fits of laughter. Jake finally let up and laid down beside her.

"Sam! Time to go!" Gram called from downstairs.

Sam sighed and sat up. "Coming!" She called.

Jake sat up beside her and rubbed small circles on her back. Sam leaned into him not wanting to move.

"Come on Brat," he said using her nickname softly.

He got up and helped her off the bed. Sam jumped into his arms wrapping her arms and legs around him in a vice grip.

"Carry me," she simply said and he did.

"Sam he can't go with you now let the poor boy go," Gram scolded.

Sam shook her head and held on tighter afraid to let go.

"I don't mind," Jake said also tightening his grip.

Gram gave him a sad smile and headed outside. Jake followed and put Sam down outside by her car and grabbed her hands.

"We'll see eachother soon don't worry," Jake assured her. Sam felt the tears sting her eyes for the first time in a long time.

"Bye Sam," Jake said giving her a sweet kiss and walking back towards the house. He could wanted so bad to run back to her and beg her to stay with him…to marry him. But he couldn't do that to Sam, he had to be strong.

Sam felt an unfimiliar wetness on her face and reached her hand up to wipe it away. She was crying.

"Jake wait!" She yelled and ran after him. Jake turned and caught her just in time as she leapt into his arms.

"Jake I love you," she murmured into his neck the tears wetting it. Jake felt his will crumble at those words. She loved him.

"I love you too Sam," he said holding her tight.

"Sam…you gotta go," Wyatt called by her car. Jake sighed and nodded his head toward Wyatt letting him know that he heard. He reluctantly set her down once again and wiped a tear away from her cheek. He felt his heart tear at the thought of being away from her for a few months.

"Be tough babe, I love you and we'll see eachother on Thanksgiving break," Jake said half heartedly trying to be strong for her. Sam nodded and wiped the rest of the tears away. She drew in a deep breath and nodded her head.

"You're right…I'm sorry. I'm being ridiculous." She said giving Jake a final hug.

"Bye," she whispered Jake could only nod. He watched as she said bye to her family and get into her car and drive away. Jake's heart ripped again. He fingered the ring in his pocket and sighed.

It wasn't the right time…she's to young.

She loves you though you dumby! You love her does it matter?

Jake battled in his head.

"I'm an idiot…" he growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam's vision stayed blurry as she drove. She silently cursed herself for not telling Jake how she truly felt earlier. Things could have been so different. He loved her too. He said so. But here she was driving away from him after such an amazing decleration. For the first time in her life Sam wish she was something different…or at least normal. But no she had to be a spy.

Even now the idea of a spy seemed so cheesy. What's the point on undercover operations? Just make an arrest and go along with good ol' interrogation. There's a 50-50 chance that the person was guilty or not. Sam gritted her teeth and sped up.

Sirens went off behind her and she saw the flashing lights in her rearview mirror.

Great Roland's going to be thrilled about this…

She pulled over and reached for her wallet. The police officer knocked on her window and Sam rolled it down while still searching for her liscence.

"Sorry just a sec…" she said dumping the contents of her purse on the seat beside her.

"Any day now Brat."

Sam froze and felt her heart skip a beat. She turned and saw Jake smiling at her.

"Jake!" She flung the door open nearly knocking him out.

"Oh! Sorry!" She said then embraced him. Jake chuckled and stepped back.

"Wait…what are you doing here? And how you get here so fast?" She asked. Jake looked over to the cop car and Sam saw Heck in there chuckling. She smiled.

"What was the rush?" She asked curiously.

Jake grabbed her hands. "I forgot to ask you something."

He got down on one knee and reached into his pocket pulling out a beautiful but simple ring.

"Now I know this seems rushed…probably. And you may think I'm an total idiot…but I hear love makes you do stupid things sometimes…wait no this isn't stupid because I mean it…darn it—" Jake struggled for the right words and Sam giggled.

"Go on…" she said playfully giving Jake a renewed burst of confidence.

"Sam just being with you this summer made me realize that life without you is not an option—will you marry me?" Jake asked positioning the ring near her finger.

"Most definitely." Sam said smiling. Jake smiled and slid the ring on her finger. He got up and embraced her.

"I love you," he said cupping her face in his hands.

"Yeah you're not to bad yourself," she replied before kissing Jake again knowing it was only one of many to come.

* * *

Best Kept Secret.

©horse-nerd

Phantom Stallion © Terri Farley

**A/N: Aw it's over. :( So sad! This story was like my baby...I hope my ending wasn't too crappy! Crappy endings are like bad broccoli...they just don't sit well. Ha Ha.  
Thanks to my wonderful reviewers/readers!  
horse-nerd**


End file.
